The Flowers of Tomorrow
by LeighEm
Summary: "No briefcases laden with luggage, no bread-crumb trails, and no primrose scented letters." When Rio moves to the quaint Echo Village she finally lays her demons to rest from her previous life. However, old habits die hard and it may take more than a new identity to save herself. Will she be able to fight back even with the help from unexpected friends?
1. Prologue

Hi there! Welcome to my first story after a several year long hiatus. I bought a copy of Harvest Moon: A New Beginning a few months ago and I cannot put it down. Any free time I get and that's what I'm doing (besides writing this of course). So it's safe to say I'm pretty obsessed, but unfortunately I don't have much of an outlet for my ideas since the game itself doesn't give you much to work with in terms of drama, and nor have a seen many fanfictions for this particular installment.

Anywho, I would like to clarify that yes this is a very short chapter, but it IS the prologue after all so I suppose I have one excuse at least...I guarantee they'll become longer. I just wanted to get it started and provide a bit of some background before our main character arrives in Echo. I realize in the game your character doesn't have any history of how or why she/he ended up there other than "it was passed down from her grandfather to father to them, blah". I will definitely be elaborating on this among many other things.

My goal is to bring the characters to life, as many Harvest Moon characters have repetitive dialogue and almost seem very two-dimensional. Hopefully I can succeed in this, so don't hesitate to let me know when I mess up or provide words of criticism or what you'd like to see more of. I'm all ears! I have a well-drawn out and elaborate plot that I plan on torturing these characters in. Heh heh. XD~~~

A side note: The cover picture is not mine, however it is a stock photo and I strategically used it to symbolize something...hmm, would could birds stand for?

Anyways, I'm done rambling. Enjoy the story!

**ADDED NOTE: **This story does deal with mature themes at times, such as death, and dark events. Sometimes there will be strong language used as well. I rated it T for teen because it's about as mature as a PG-13 movie would be, not quite R.

_Disclaimer: Harvest Moon and its characters/world belong to Natsume_

The Flowers of Tomorrow

* * *

_Prologue_

* * *

_"One day I won't be around to take care of you anymore, my little Rio. I'm sorry that I couldn't have provided more for you than a world full of troubles and this parchment of paper."_

**oOo**

The howling of wind in my ear that had once been a rhythmic lull now forced my eyes open as it fueled the pounding in my head. Everything was blurry at first, and for a moment I almost forgot where I was, _almost. _The nostalgic and haunting voice that I always tried so hard to forget echoed in my head, seemingly in time with the throbbing of my headache. Perhaps it wasn't a headache after all. Maybe it was the pain that seemed to always accompany that particular memory.

"Next stop, Columbia county train station. Arriving in ten miles!"

A loud whistle answered the conductor's call. Funny. The sound still managed to threaten my ear drums even while I sat in the last car of the train.

I peeled my cheek off of the window pane, looking at my reflection as I did so. It was distorted and hard to make out due to the torrents of rain that had sardonically accompanied me on my two and half day journey cross country. The face that stared back at me made goose bumps rise on my arms, that wasn't me. Whoever that shell of a person with the hollow eyes was must have been trapped outside looking in. A mirror into a my soul. What had I become?

_This is why you're here, you've escaped from that haunting girl that stares back at you._

For the past sixty hours, I had to remind myself of this fact at least a hundred times. It didn't feel real, I had been confined for so long. _Trapped. _I didn't know what it felt like to take a step onto a vehicle without the threat of being found. It was as if there were invisible chains cuffed around my arms and neck, always confining, always suffocating. But if things were different now then why did I still feel the presence of shackles on my body?

_There is no possibility, you made sure everything was prepared without a trace._

No briefcases laden with luggage, no bread-crumb trails, and no primrose scented letters. All that was left of me were my sapphire blue eyes that no longer contained the shine that made them worthy of the comparison. I cursed the inability to remove the last prominent bind to my previous life. Well, the life I had prior to two moons ago.

"-because of how bright it's shining. It's simply beautiful, isn't it?"

I glanced up from my trance, I had been unconsciously staring at the small leather satchel clutched in my hand that housed the few remaining materials that I had snuck with me. I had been conflicted in bringing it, determined it would only prove as a dangerous liability. But I swore to myself I wouldn't let it become one. _Not this time. Not these objects._

"I'm sorry, I must have still been half asleep from the ride. What is it that you asked?" I put on the best polite smile that I could manage. The man wore an attendant's uniform, a badge on his left breast pocket. Proof of certification. Proof of identification.

He returned the cordial smile which was partially hidden behind his trimmed mustache, "I was just commenting on the orange glow in the sky, it must be from the moon," he paused to point out the window, I turned away from him, following his gaze. "Ah, there it is, finally the rain let up enough to see it. That's what they call the harvest moon out here in the country."

I gazed upon the seemingly orange orb, nearly as bright as a hot metal. It truly was an amazing sight.

"Apparently, the harvest moon is supposed to symbolize the fruits of one's labor and a turning point in their life. A new beginning, if you will," he chuckled to himself, "Bah, now I'm just rambling. Might as well hurry along before I lose my job. Ticket please?"

I turned back to the man just in time to catch a friendly wink as he held out his hand for my certificate of freedom.

"Of course, here you are," I pulled out the small paper from my bag, lingering for a fraction of a second before he took it away from me and added it with the few others he had collected. I felt as if I had sealed my fate once and for all. A small part of what was left of me was collected with the ticket.

"You have a good evening Miss, be careful out there. The night voyages are always the most lonely," and with those parting words the kind man was gone.

The train eased to a stop and I knew that this was it: my final stop.

"Now arrived in Columbia county! Thirty miles from Iburi Village, forty-five from Ordona, and sixty till Echo. You will find a small inn just outside of the station where I recommend staying for the night, considering we are in the middle of nowhere. Transportation will be provided tomorrow at sunrise. Have a safe evening, thank you for boarding with us."

I took a deep breathe as the train gave one final lurch, I gripped my bag with an iron grip and stood up, feeling the cramps in my legs from being sedentary for so long. I looked around the cart and realized for the first time all of the empty seats around me. I did a double-take, I knew for a fact that nobody was in the carts ahead of me, then just how did the attendant have so many other tickets in his hand?

_You're over thinking this, they could have been from earlier today. Stop being paranoid._

But I couldn't help it, ever since I started this journey I couldn't stop noticing small details I simply would have never acknowledged before given my circumstances.

_I had been on this train all day, I never saw that attendant once before. Let alone, now that I think about it, anyone else for that matter._

I didn't know what was more haunting, the fact that I was alone for a twelve hour train ride and never seemed to notice, or that the attendant might not had been real in the first place.

_But he said!-_

I hurriedly glanced out the window that I had been sleeping against moments prior. There was no moon, and certainly not an orange one. The rain poured as violently as ever without a break in the clouds.

_A turning point in one's life. . .the fruits of their labor. . .a new beginning._

How could this possibly be a new beginning when I couldn't escape the past nor the memories that plague my mind?


	2. The Difference

Hello again! (Hopefully there's someone out there reading this that I'm saying hello to...) I come presenting a new chapter! It's equally as short, but that's because the original chapter was 3 times as long and was a lot to take in. So I'm splitting them up. Enjoy!

* * *

The Difference

* * *

Mildew clung to the blades of grass that crunched under her feet, leaving the toes of her boots covered in a watery gloss. The rain from the past few days left the forest in an enchanted emerald glow, accenting upon the blooming leaves and the buds of blush pink flowers.

Rio closed her eyes, stopping as she did so and lifted her chin up to the sky, catching the sunlight across her golden locks. Taking a deep breathe she could feel the cleanliness the long rains had brought about this fresh land, spring was most definitely present. The season was much different here than it ever would be in the smog ridden lands of Los Angeles, something Rio never realized she missed out on until she experienced the difference. Her head felt clearer and she was more awake than she had ever been, maybe it was in combination with the knowledge of what she had finally achieved: freedom. This was it, the way the water droplets caught the rainbow hues of sunlight, the birds that were ever present and singing their melody for the world to hear, and her smile that slowly made its way across her face when she realized this was the very definition of the word.

It was late morning and she had been traveling for a little over half an hour now, the carriage had dropped her off a mile back before letting her know that Echo Village wasn't too much further and he had to tend to other customer's rounds. Rio was thankful for how far he had taken her, going past his normal route and she graciously tried to give him what little money she had left in her satchel. However, the man simply laughed, saying something about how the city and the country are two different worlds. With a tip of his hat they had parted ways.

Rio had been nervous as to how she would fair in the wilderness alone, but her nerves eventually gave away to excitement and awe. This was a universe that she was never given the chance to experience and she relished every second of it.

_How could I have never realized such a beautiful world existed? One that was pure of polluted man-made structures and feelings of hate, resentment, anger. How could such a place exist on the same planet?_

She should be arriving soon, but it was hard to tell if she was even going the correct way, after all, she wasn't even quite sure what she was looking for. A huge neon lettered sign blinking "Echo Village: This Way" with an equally obnoxious blinking arrow? Or enormous skyscrapers and buildings that will begin to pop up over the tree tops? No. Those were things that were associated with her home back in the city, always so obvious, irritatingly simple. _Except when you're trying to escape it._

"Hello Miss, are you lost?"

Rio nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard the man's voice, she was so adjusted to hearing the sounds of nature and her own thoughts. At first glance, she couldn't find the owner of the words and began to think that perhaps she imagined it. She was guilty of living inside her own head quite frequently.

"Right over here, if I were a snake I'd presume you'd be bitten already," the man's gruff voice chuckled.

She started as she glimpsed to her right, he had been there all along, his back leaning on a tree and a leaf twirling in his hand. He was an older man with a long grey beard and a complimenting mustache, complete with an old western style hat and a matching knee-length coat, an outfit that Rio had only seen in the movies or used in a costume. _How long had he been there?_

"Not too long," he winked at her with another raspy chuckle. "No, I'm not a mind reader, however, your face explains it all."

_That I'm on the run? I have a past full of troubles and misery you couldn't possibly imagine? I'm naive in the ways of anything outside of the luxury of money and city life? I'm ashamed of all of the above? _These thoughts instantly clouded her mind in retaliation. She pushed them away.

"Dunhill." The man stuck out his hand as Rio neared him, she took it and he politely gave it a shake, then cupped his other hand over the both of theirs and looked into her eyes. "My, my, it has been quite sometime little Rachel. You have grown into quite a fine young lady."

Rio was too taken aback by the man's familiarity with her to dwell upon another rhetorical statement that entered itself into her head: _I wish I could say the same._ Instead, she slightly cocked her head to the side, her mouth agape. She was unable to find the words to answer him other than the obvious question of 'just who exactly are you?'

Dunhill laughed his hearty chuckle again and let go of her hand, "Well now, I certainly don't want to scare you off. Might I explain myself, your father must have mentioned me a some point or another? I'm one of his oldest friends, I waited for the day that I would be contacted of your arrival here."

A million thoughts swam through her mind but Rio settled on one for the time being, "My father died when I was nine. I'm sorry...but I don't remember him speaking of you."

This time Dunhill didn't answer with his trademark laugh but instead his wrinkled eyes softened and were consumed with sadness, "Yes. I knew of your father's passing. I must of forgotten how long ago it was...time escapes you when you become as old as I am." His gaze turned to the distance behind her, a far away look in his eyes that only seemed to make him look more troubled, and perhaps even older. He focused back on her trained eyes before continuing, "I'm very sorry Rachel, and I apologize for never being able to tell you that in person until now."

For the third time that day, Rio was unsure of how to answer. She could go about the gracious and thankful route she was used to taking when she didn't want to speak of the subject, but this man was the first that she had met after her father's passing that had known him. For almost as long as she could remember, her father had been a man to keep to himself after her mother passed away. He was either cooped up in his office, "doing his work", as he used to put it. Or he was playing with her, determined to put a smile on her face. Rio knew that this man, Dunhill, didn't deserve her stoic "thank you's" so instead she replied with a question of her own, carefully placing her words, "Have we...ever met before?"

Dunhill's demeanor shifted, he smiled and the laugh lines around his mouth deepened, "Why yes, we have. When you were just a tiny thing, no bigger than the length of my arm. Such a happy baby you were."

For the first time in a long while, Rio truly smiled, "You can call me Rio, it's what my father used to call me." _And the name Rachel reminds me of a life I once lived and would like to forget._

"Ah, of course. Well then Rio, it seems like we have much to catch up on. However, you must be exhausted from your traveling and its starting to warm up out here." On cue, Dunhill lifted up his hat briefly, obviously trying to cool himself off. She realized that she was feeling a bit toasty herself, not to mention exhausted. Physically and emotionally. Constant worrying will do that to you. "How about we go into town and show you around, then you can get some rest?"

Rio nodded, thankful she finally made it to her destination, a feeling that told her it was almost too good to be true.


	3. Innocence

Remember when I said that this story will deal with mature themes? Well here it is. Dun dun dah...

On a side note, I'm not sure if I'll be continuing this story too much longer. 40 views in 3 chapters is a bit discouraging. I guess the Harvest Moon fanbase isn't as lively as I assumed it was. Ah well.

**EDITED 4/1/2014**

I rewrote parts of the flashback, some sentences didn't really sit well with me and I'm still not 100% happy with it. I suppose I never will be. Trials and tribulations of being a writer ya'll. ~~XD

I also forgot to note that you may have noticed the prologue was written in first person but the rest of the story in 3rd. I've done this on purpose, I'm not sure how professional that is of me but I needed the introduction to come from Rio's point of view and her thoughts on escaping. However, I overall feel more comfortable writing in 3rd. As for the flashbacks, they will always be in first person in this story because I see it as the character's personal memory that they're reliving. Make sense? Sorry to hold you up, enjoy!

* * *

Innocence

* * *

"That's not exactly what I wanted you to witness on your first day here, I apologize." Dunhill touched the tip of his hat as he looked away in frustration. "I don't want you to get the impression that this a bad place, the economy here has just taken a rough hit. It doesn't help when we keep losing the few villagers we have."

Rio gave him a sympathetic glance, "It's okay, really. I'm already in love with this small town, it's exactly what I need right now. However, I know that doesn't solve your problems, is there anything I can do?" It was funny, here she was, the one needing to be saved and yet the opportunity to help this mysterious man who supposedly knew her father made her forget all her problems. Even if it was only for a little while. Maybe she was meant to be here.

As soon as her and Dunhill arrived in town, ironically, two of the remaining four villagers were in the midst of leaving. She didn't catch much of the conversation except that the man and his son simply could not afford to live here any longer, business just wasn't what it used to be. The thought made Rio sad. In the short time she had been here she had found an inner peace that she had never thought possible before. This pure land was contrastingly failing in ways that her previous life in the ever growing yet burdensome city did not. It simply wasn't fair.

The old man sighed, "I had hoped that when the day finally came for your arrival, this town would be thriving, proof of your family's work. Alas, it is just the opposite." Rio briefly blinked in shock. How far back did this land remain in the hands of her family? Her father had never mentioned that this place even existed until...well, she didn't want to delve into those memories again. Even then, it was a hurried explanation and an apology. And what was that about her finally arriving here? Things just weren't adding up.

Dunhill turned back to her, "I couldn't ask this of you, it's such a burdensome task."

She didn't know why she did it, but Rio felt as if this is what she needed to do. For the first time in her life, she felt as if she finally had a purpose. She was capable of changing something. It was then that she realized that, no, this was not a coincidence even though she didn't fully understand how it wasn't. She made a note to sit down with Dunhill soon, asking him what exactly he knew about her own life that she didn't. In the mean time, she would do all she could to help the land that had given her hope.

"Whatever it is you need me to do Dunhill, I will do it."

The wrinkles in his face pulled back with his traditional gruff chortle, "You remind me so much of your father. Always so determined." Rio fidgeted awkwardly at the comment. "This place needs someone to help build it to its potential, being a small town isn't working out like it used to. Of course, great degrees of expansion are impossible, however, if we are able to attract a couple dozen residents then this land would thrive. Are you still up to such a task?"

Any regrets that Rio had about her escape where but a thing in the past. She had never been so sure of something in her entire life.

* * *

Rio sat on the bottom step of her front porch. Her new home. The sun was setting and it cast an orange glow over the blooming land that stretched out ahead of her. It truly was a beautiful sight. She never knew the sunset could be so magical. Her unplowed fields took on a dark brown hue, they looked as if they hadn't been touched in years. _Because they haven't. _

Dunhill had finished showing her around what was left of the small and deserted village. His last stop being the farm in which she would reside. It was strange, she never once imagined she'd end up being a farmer. She'd never grown or raised anything in her life, let alone doing it for a living. Her father on the other hand, had apparently spent much time here according to Dunhill. There were so many things that she didn't know about him and never realized it before.

In the last rays of sunlight, she glanced down at the white envelope in her hands. Turning it around and around, unsure of what to make of it.

_ "Oh, and Rio, before I forget. Your father. He wanted you to have this. Daniel...he left it with me years ago, in our last meeting, when you were just a baby. I have held on to it ever since." _Dunhill had given her the envelope before saying goodnight and heading back into town. Now she was left with more thoughts and questions than ever before.

Her father left her his final words? She had accepted those rushed few moments with him to be her last memories. Apparently there was more to be said. Of course there was. Otherwise she wouldn't wake up every morning, plagued by nightmares and memories that just didn't add up.

A tear traced a path down her cheek as she stared into the horizon of an ended day.

**oOo**

_"Rio. Rio, please look at me. Look at your father." He gently grabbed my tear stained face, looking into my young and innocent eyes. Crouching down so that he was eye-level with me he used his thumb to wipe away the endless torrent of tears. His attempt was in vain as more replaced the ones he dried._

_ "Wh-why did those men come in and... hurt you like that...Daddy, why?" I had hiccupped what I had been afraid to say. I had been hiding in the closet when they came in, that's where my father told me to hide. He knew they were coming._

_ "Sush, my little Rio," he stroked my hair now, trying his best to comfort me. "It will be okay, you will be alright. You just need to listen to me, okay? Can you do that?" _

_ I hiccupped again as a new onslaught of tears spilled down my cheeks, but managed to nod as best as I could._

_ "Those men are coming back here, they are coming for me and they are coming for you." The tears poured faster as my eyes widened in fear. "But I won't allow that to happen. I won't let them hurt you. I only have a few minutes left."_

_ My heart had been beating so fast, I thought I was going to collapse. I had always been mature for my age, but as a nine year old there was only so much trauma I could take. My father pulled out a folded parchment of paper, "Those men are after this piece of paper, it may not seem important, but it is everything. Much of this you will not understand until you are older, but you must understand this Rio. I am giving this to you to protect, I trust you." He carefully tucked it away in the backpack he made me pack up hours before. All my clothes, my mothers bracelet, my stuffed bunny that my dad had given to me as a small child, and a picture of my mother, father, and I._

_ "One day, you will need what it is that this paper stands for as much as it needs you. And when that day comes, you must not allow it to fall into the hands of those who would abuse it. Do you understand me, Rio? Nod once." I did as I was told._

_ "I won't be around to take care of you anymore, my little Rio. I'm sorry that I couldn't have provided more for you than a world full of troubles and this parchment of paper." His eyes welled up with unshed tears. Grief was written all over his face._

_ "Know that I will always love you, Rio. You are my strong baby girl," he enveloped me in his arms, cradling me, protecting me._

_Suddenly, the door burst open. I was certain that the men had come back but I had been mistaken. I was still frightened nonetheless. My dad turned towards the stranger. "Broderick, you're here."_

_ The man was older than my father, he had a kind face that was etched with worry and seriousness. He immediately strode over to us with determination, I still clung to my father's shirt. "Daniel, please give us another option. There must be a way you can come with us."_

_ My father shook his head. "I'm sorry, this is how it has to be. You know this. We've been over it again and again."_

_ The man named Broderick hesitated. "I know, but now that it's happening...I just can't, I can't leave you behind like this."_

_ "This is the way it is, this is how it has to be." He was always so calm and collected. My father stood up, peeling my hands off of his shirt and replacing it with his hand instead. I stood next to him hanging on to his arm. "I cannot ever thank you enough for what you're doing for me. I know she will be safe in your hands." My father and the man stared at each other, a look of understanding passing between the two. A lifetime of memories and decades worth of secrets were shared in their expressions, something I wouldn't understand until many years later. Now I know that it was a goodbye. My father broke the trance and looked down at me with a melancholy smile._

_ I began to cry again. "Daddy please, don't leave me. Please!" _

_ He bent over and kissed my forehead as Broderick watched with a heartbreaking expression. My father lingered for a moment as he whispered in my ear, "Your mother would be so proud of you, Rio."_

_ It was then that the room exploded._

_ Men were filing in through the front and back door, through the windows, guns blazing. I was thrown from my father's loving arms and into Broderick's strong grasp. It all happened so fast. I reached out to my dad as men swarmed upon him with guns forcing him into submission. "DADDY!" He gave me a pained expression. He made a half-hearted attempt at lifting up is hand to grasp mine, knowing he wouldn't be able to. He did it for the gesture alone, conveying his remorse and love into his extended arm. His fingers outstretched and then suddenly falling limp to his side as he was knocked out cold._

_ Broderick had picked me up as soon as the first crash was heard and was running as fast as he could through the house, more of the men that were garbed in black were hot on our trail. I could hear shots being fired. "Do not let them escape!" Someone yelled. Broderick pulled out a 9mm Glock from his concealed holster as a man appeared in front of us, preparing to fire. He was dead before he could even pull the trigger. I screamed as I watched the man drop dead in front of us, the loud booming of the gun still ringing in my ears._

_ More crashes could be heard behind us and Broderick took off down the hall, stopping suddenly at the trap door to our cellar that was concealed in an offhand closet. He set me down and I began to whimper. _

_"Hold tight," he told me as he stepped inside the small alcove. He crouched down low, attempting in vain to pry the latch open. We were now running on borrowed time. Time we did not possess. The men's footsteps were upon us and I screamed as I felt unfamiliar hands grab me from behind, one across my torso and another over my mouth. _

_"I've got the girl!" The man yelled, and before I could blink, he had a knife trained me. I instinctively tried to grab it from my assailant but only managed to slice open my hand. In that instant, the man moved the knife to my neck and used his other hand to grip my jaw. I shut my eyes, as if that would make it all go away. As a young child, I had never before given a thought as to how I was going to die. No child should. But in this moment my mind was beginning to accept the fact it was about to happen. At that age it didn't occur to me to feel sadness or anger for the rest of my long life that was about to be robbed from me, I only felt fear. Fear and the desire for my dad._

_I forced myself to open my eyes for the last time, in hopes of seeing my father. But all I could see was Broderick's gun pointing at me and the fury in his eyes before I felt the hands give away. Everything was muffled and I was in a daze. This wasn't real. I heard the man behind me collapse._

_ Broderick yanked me up onto his shoulder and it was then that I realized the trap door was opened. I clutched my bleeding hand, too shocked to cry as we quickly descended the dark and narrow stairs. The latch was closed, leaving us in complete darkness._

**oOo**

It was dark now. Rio touched her face, it was covered in tears. _I had lost track of time, I had been lost in the past._ As she regained her composure she could hear night bugs beginning their chorus. She looked down at her right hand, the silver scar seemed to be illuminated in the moonlight. She had too many scars to count anymore. Too many wounds. She was broken and no matter what good she did in this town, nothing could fix her.


	4. The Beginning

I've cranked out a new chapter for you all, I found myself getting really eager to write and get this story on a roll. Hopefully it's becoming a bit more interesting now. On a side note, I wanted to thank _Hoshi wo Tsuki _for leaving me an encouraging review that helped push me to continue this story. I also wanted to thank _TheOneMagic _for their kind words. You guys are awesome!

Enjoy!

* * *

The Beginning

* * *

Wiping off excess sweat from her brow with the back of her hand, Rio squinted her eyes as she turned her gaze up to the bright and cloudless sky. The calendar was clearly marked "Spring" but the heat was telling her that it was Summer. Everything seemed sweltering out here. She stuck the hoe firmly in the dirt and leaned some of her weight on it. She wasn't about to complain, however, this was definitely a different kind of manual work than she was used to. Given her past, hard labor was not a stranger. _Broderick made sure of that._

Rio examined her achievement, giving the now plowed and seeded plots a once over. She was quite proud of herself, it took her nearly the entire day but the hardest part was over now. This was "the beginning of the season" as Dunhill put it when he showed her the ropes of basic seeding and sowing just the day before. Not only was it the most taxing part of farming life but it was to be repeated with every turning of the seasons.

_Preparing the old soil for the new, _Rio thought to herself with a sense of irony. _Much like myself. _She shook her head with a smirk. Now she was just becoming dramatic with all these thoughts. "Well, I think it's time to call it a day. Better clean up all these tools," she mumbled to nobody in particular. She hadn't left her farm all day and by the end of it she was sure she made friends with not only the Bluejays that watched from their nearby perch in the trees but the plants themselves. Rio had a bad habit of talking out loud.

It had been seven days since she arrived in Echo Village and started this new beginning of hers. So far, Dunhill hadn't bombarded her with orders or demands on building up the old town. He wanted her to become adjusted to this contrastingly new way of living, and to teach her the basics of profiting an income. He was surprised and he told her as such through praise. She wasn't off to a bad start and for someone that had lived in the city for several years she was able to quickly adapt to such a rural lifestyle.

Besides Dunhill and herself, there were two other ladies in town. An older woman named Hana that always insisted on knitting her rags and towels for her small home. The abandoned farm came only equipped with the essentials and Rio was finding it hard to manage without the small toiletries that are normally forgotten. She always fussed over her wellbeing, making sure she was fed enough, comfortable enough. She was always asking questions such as, "Is there anything you need back on the farm? Something I could lend you?"

Emma, the younger woman of the two was still old enough to act as a motherly figure to Rio, something that she lacked her entire life. She was consistently in pleasant spirits, and always was lending advice. It's safe to say that that it was odd to come from a life where there had never been that maternal figure to having two of them, both offering different kinds of comfort. It was nice.

They frequently invited Rio over for tea, Emma would bring her apple pies that were somewhat of a staple in town and Hana would provide her warm home. They knew not to pry too much into Rio's life before Echo, whenever a question was asked that was too close for comfort all Rio they would instantly pick up on her apprehensiveness and apologize. They were courteous enough to allow her privacy and she appreciated them for that.

The town count was currently at four and Rio knew she had a lot of work ahead of her if she were to help Dunhill achieve his dreams of a thriving village. However, according to Emma and Hana there was one more town resident that was currently traveling in search of livestock to supply the shop he ran in town. They didn't know when he would return but Dunhill was starting to get antsy, he had been gone for well over half a month. They weren't related but apparently he kept a watchful eye over the boy, the older man took him in several years ago under unusual circumstances.

"He would never admit that he was worried, but it's written all over his face when the boy's name is mentioned," Emma once told her over some tea and apple pie. She gave a sad shake of her head.

_"A total of five residents," _Rio thought to herself as she tidied up her tools in the shed next to her house. "_I've really got my work cut out for me." _Letting out a deep sigh, she shoved her gloves into her overall pockets and headed inside. A gust of wind rushed past her as she closed the door the front door, knocking the small white envelope off of the dining table. She wasn't sure whether to her curse herself for leaving it in a place where she would easily notice it again or to blame Mother Nature and her wind patterns. Either way, she had to reach down and pick it up, making contact with the very thing she wanted to avoid. The uncountable thoughts that she had fought so hard to keep at bay the past week swam through her head. Her attempts to rationalize what her father wanted her know in his last words, the questions that begged answers, and the incessant throng of memories that she desperately wanted to suppress. She was doing so well until now, her facade was slowly falling away and it made her want to cry.

_"You have to be stronger than this, Rio. Your past doesn't control you."_

Rio closed her eyes, tightly gripping the letter, and proceeded to rip it in two. _I'm done. _She took two steps towards her front door, readying herself to dispose of it, but she couldn't make herself move. She stood rooted in her spot and stared down at the white paper that concealed her father's final words. _Why are you doing this to me. _A single tear fell, creating a dark circle in the envelope, allowing a small section of black ink to show through. It was barely enough to make out a word but it was just enough.

_Love._

A simple word. And yet, it was such a complex thing for her. The word love was tied to many things in Rio's life, none of them contained the same meaning. Protection, trust, determination, _selfishness, and obsession._

Rio gently tucked the now torn parchment away in her bag that she kept hidden in her nightstand and realized what she had to do now, even though she felt she already knew the answer to the question.

* * *

Even after several moments passed, Rio could still hear the knocks reverberate in her head. A small population count comes with an eerie quiet in a ghost-like town. Of course birds could be heard and wilderness could be seen but in such a land that looks prepared to house what should be a bustling town, it was just downright lonely knowing what could be.

The door opened to reveal the man's bushy beard and western hat that never seemed to leave his head, Dunhill's eyes smiled with he realized whom his visitor was. "Why, hello Rio. Finished with your farm work so soon?" He chuckled. "Come in, tell me how your first day on the job was."

"Thank you, Dunhill," Rio smiled courteously and stepped inside as he closed the door behind her.

"Now don't tell me you mixed up the lettuce seeds with the tomato seeds," he continued to laugh as he pulled out a chair for her and took a seat in his own.

She shook her head but couldn't quite find it in her to smile along, "Nothing of the sort."

Dunhill's face fell slightly as he caught on to her demeanor, "I suppose that's not why you're here is it? To inform me of your day."

"No, I'm sorry Dunhill, it's not."

The elderly man leaned back in his chair, his hands folding together over his stomach. He seemed as though he knew what she was going to say next.

"I want to know how you knew I would be arriving here." She took a deep breathe and answered her own question with another, "I want to know how you know Broderick."

**oOo**

_"Rio, you need to eat something. Please just take a bite at least, it's been several days."_

_I sat at the small table staring at the cheese sandwich in front of me. I wasn't really sitting, and I wasn't really staring. I was nothing. I didn't move, I didn't talk. I was in a limbo inside my own head._

_I used to love cheese sandwiches._

_"Your father would have wanted you to eat, Rio. He wanted you to grow up big and strong."_

_I glanced up at the mention of him, still not really seeing but acknowledging. Broderick's face lightened a fraction. He stood up from his crouched position next to where I was sitting and walked into the other room. He returned moments later with my backpack in hand. I watched him as he brought it over to me, pulling something out of it._

_"Do you want to tell me when this picture was taken, Rio?" his eyes were warm and comforting as he held the photograph out to me._

_I lifted up a finger, running it over my dad's smiling face. His arms were wrapped around my mother and I, we all had red winter scarves on. I was no older than five years. There was snow falling in the picture._

_"Christmas." A tear fell down my cheek._

_Broderick smiled fondly, "I thought your father didn't like Christmas? He looks pretty happy here."_

_A small giggle escaped my throat, it sounded odd and unused. Something that was unnatural for a small child of nine years. "He didn't dislike Christmas, he just didn't like that it reminded him of mommy. He also said that it 'was over-rated and advertised'. Whatever that means."_

_Broderick looked sad at the mention of my mother but laughed at the latter comment, "Yes, that sounds like Daniel all right." He gazed back down at the photograph in his hand, a quite yet comfortable silence passed between us._

_He spoke softly after a few moments, "I knew your mother, Rio. You remind me of her so much that it surprises me."_

_For the first time, I looked at Broderick. Really looked at him. I met his eyes and there was a passing sense of familiarity, like I had known this man my whole life. Or he seemed to know me at least. He had a quiet but stern demeanor, always cautious, and yet I could sense his protectiveness over me. Like I was the one thing he allowed to see inside his tough exterior. For the first time, I realized I was finally safe._

_I began crying again. "Tell me about her please." The only words I could utter._

_Broderick smiled. Thankful that he had finally cracked the defense I had surrounded myself in since the day I was separated from my father. He began to tell me of the way her azure eyes twinkled every time she laughed, the same sparkle that would appear when she would look at me. She was caring and kind, everything that my father had told me dozens of times. But somehow it was comforting hearing these things from someone else, it was almost a validation that yes, she was real. She did exist at one time. And she left her mark in this world. Broderick had given me this peace, he was able to slay the demons that I could not._

_"I will dedicate my life to protecting you, Rio, it was your father's last wish and it shall be mine as well."_


	5. Tell Me

I've been on a roll recently, cranking out a chapter everyday. I'm pretty proud of myself. Can you tell I've been off work for a while? Most of this chapter is a flashback, so hang on to your seat kids, we're going into the past again. Hopefully the story is getting a bit more interesting for you now. I know it's getting more fun to write. And just who is that finally popping up at the end? Hehe.

I would like to thank _TheOneMagic _for reviewing again, I just love reading your comments. It keeps me eager to write more. (:

Enjoy!

* * *

Tell Me

* * *

The rhythmic ticking of the clock was the only sound that could be heard as Rio's question echoed in their minds. The previous lighthearted tone of their conversation was all but gone and replaced with the thick tension that seemed to cling to their skin like humidity. Rio stared at Dunhill, her eyes staring wide with eagerness and impatience while his simply closed as he tried to find the words to begin.

"...Yes, it was indeed Broderick who told me of your arrival. I see you have come to that conclusion on your own," Dunhill spoke slowly, carefully placing his words as he opened his eyes to search Rio's face. He was prepared for an onslaught of emotions, namely anger.

However, her features showed no such thing but instead a small melancholy smile graced her lips. "Yes, it only makes sense. I'm ashamed I didn't pick up on it sooner...when he arranged my escape."

**oOo**

_It was de'ja vu all over again, only this time there was so much more at stake. And I was alone._

_"Now remember, I will be waiting at the southern entrance. They won't be able to see my vehicle from there. Twelve o'clock midnight. If you can just make it to me I will take care of the rest. Remember what I've taught you, Rio."_

_I stared at the words in my hand. It was only a week ago the plan was to be set in motion. I had been corresponding with Broderick via mail. I knew it was risky but it was the only window of opportunity I had that wouldn't arouse suspicion. I made sure to deliver the letters at the post office, using the mailbox on the home property simply was not an option. Broderick had a spare mailbox key for the slot at the post office, a system we had arranged for emergencies only when all this began. This was an emergency._

_And now it was time._

_I glanced at the grandfather clock in the study. I had told _him_ I'd be up late, working on past due reports, order forms, and the like. It seemed like a good cover to me. He had responded with a demeaning, "Always absent minded and irresponsible, as usual. Honestly, how do you even survive without me?"_

_It was eleven fifty. _

_I grabbed the satchel from under the bookcase, I had planted it there months ago in preparation. Swinging it over my shoulder, I grabbed my red scarf and threw it around my neck, over my grey parka. It was raining outside, an abnormally chilly day for April._

_I turned my desk lamp off and silently closed the french doors behind me as I exited the office. The front doors were obviously off limits, I would be spotted immediately. The back, however, were just as dangerous as it would draw suspicion. My last option was below stairs, the plans were made weeks ago._

_The door was opened after three soft knocks, it revealed the worried face of a dark haired woman which was haphazardly pinned up in a bun. I knew that I was the cause of her inability to sleep. "Thank you, Inez," I whispered softly._

_Inez forced a smile, worry still etched into her eyes. "Come, come, you must hurry Miss Rachel."_

_I quickly descended the stairs as Inez tightly closed the door behind us. I had only been downstairs in the maid's quarters but a couple of times. He would not hear of it. If he knew I spoke to Inez as much as I did...I shuddered at the thought of his reaction. _

_The room below was spacious enough, it contained a bed, kitchenette and a washroom. I took note of the book upon her nightstand, "The Color Purple". Yes, I remember, I had leant that to her one afternoon as she was dusting the foyer. I told her I wanted her to read it as it was one of my favorites, she was so hesitant. So afraid of contact. I had felt so much pity, for her and myself. She was forced to be fearful of me._

_"This way Miss Rachel, we must get you out of here." The maid hurried over to the cellar doors in the ceiling, they had always remained chained from the outside. Not tonight however, as Inez unlocked them while gardening, it took no more than a second. The chain had simply worn with age. Nobody would think twice._

_The frail-looking woman slowly heaved the doors open with a muffled clang, we both paused in a wave of cold fear. It was several moments before I moved._

_"Thank you for everything, Inez. Really. I'm terribly regretful as to the effect of what my actions will have on you." I was nearly in tears, this was all my fault._

_"No, Miss Rachel. This be my fault as well. I choose to help you. You are...sister to me." She blushed and looked down at her shoes. I was reminded of a troublesome child that had overstepped their bounds. _

_"Oh, Inez." I closed the space between us, putting my arms around the girl. "I will miss you so. Please, tell me where you will go from here. I must know that you will remain stable."_

_The maid wiped her eyes and stood back, "I move back to my country, with family. It is time to go home." She smiled. I was glad._

_"Why will you not come with me now, Inez? I can take you to safety."_

_She shook her head, "No, Miss Rachel, I must stand firm and see through to end. I am in no danger. I will leave tomorrow after they figure out and he yells." I briefly pictured the scene that would unfold. Inez had a tremendous amount of courage._

_"Now go Miss Rachel! Or you will be caught!" She hurriedly got in position to help me climb out. I nodded my head as tears threatened to spill down my face. _

_She helped me grab the rim of the cellar door as I used her hand as a step and before I knew it I was looking down into her warmly lit chambers from the cold, wet night from above. "Goodbye Inez." I knew this would be the last time I would ever see the maid._

_"Goodbye Miss Rachel." I closed the doors._

_I was truly alone._

_The rain was coming down in waves, at times I could barely see. I pulled my parka closer to body, as if I could make it warmer that way. All I felt was cold rain._

_Broderick had said the southern entrance. I looked to my right, the dirt path that wound into the woods seemed darker than normal. I shudder went through my body, I wasn't sure if it was the cold or my nerves._

_I took off at a dead run down the path. It ran parallel to the golden gate that surrounded the property. Lately, I had begun to theorize that it was placed there to keep me in, not others out. The tall pine trees swayed in with the storm, they were no more than foreboding shadows. I felt like I was caught up in a whirlwind. Or perhaps that was a metaphor for my life._

_Soon, I could make out the main road that stretched passed the forest. However, tonight it was deserted. The glint of a black vehicle covered in downpour caught my eye, it was well concealed off-road and nearly among the trees. My heart skipped a beat. This was it. I had made it. The thought of being next to Broderick's side brought a sense of peace to mind that I hadn't had in years. I missed his protective fatherly embrace that I had come to desire when I realized the mess my life had become. He was the constant. Everything right up to his cologne reminded me of my childhood, which was much simpler compared to where I was now. He was the only family I had left. I smiled. I'm here Broderick._

_I was hit from behind. My smile fell as did my body, splashing into the mud below._

_My head went numb as I tried to make sense of what had just happened. All I could see were the rain drops covering my vision, landing in the puddles next to me. Brown mud. Black shadows. There aren't enough colors in the world._

_Strong hands grabbed my shoulders, flipping me over so I faced the sky. My eyes began to focus in on the figure of a man. Broderick...?_

_No. This was a guard. The very people I had been trying to avoid. But wait, why would he attack me? I understand he is looking out for his employer, but this was too far. Aren't I his employer as well? How dare he._

_He reached his arm back, prepared to strike. My mind told me to curl inside myself, protect my face, but my hand instinctively shot out and blocked the assault. I took his moment of surprise as an opportunity to kick him in the gut, pushing him off of me. He doubled over in surprise and I sprang to my feet. I should have fled. I knew I had gotten away with all that I could that evening and the next turn of events wouldn't be in my favor. But I couldn't help myself._

_"Who do you work for!?" I screamed at him as he began to regain his composure. _

_"What do you want from me!?" His eyes flashed dangerously and he began to stalk in my direction. I used up all the time I had for a few rhetorical questions. So stupid. Stupid._

_He lunged out for me, grabbing my shoulders. I yelled. And a fist landed in the man's face, knocking him to the ground. He was out cold. I stared dumbly down at him in shock._

_"You were doing a fine job until you let your emotions get in the way."_

_I whipped my head around to come face to face with an older man that looked worn down from life. Tears welled up in my eyes as I stared at him in shock. "Broderick." I flung myself into his arms, openly crying._

_He had aged much in the past four years, the creases in his forehead were much more prominent. No doubt from years of furrowing his brow in concentration. He wasn't as clean shaven as normal. Was that evidence of worry? Stress? Because of me? His eyes were still the same, however. They regarded me with the same love and softness that wouldn't normally be seen of him. He had to be at least sixty now._

_He wrapped his arms around me, shushing me like a father would. "It's alright, Rio. It's okay now."_

_We stood like that for several moments in the torrents of rain, my tears becoming one with the storm._

_"Let's get you out of here."_

**oOo**

The ticking made the silence seem longer than what it was. It really was only a few seconds.

"It is no coincidence I hold the title to this land in my grasp, is it?" Rio unfolded the parchment of paper that had yellowed with age. She had kept it safe all these years.

Dunhill watched her as she laid the deed upon the table. "No."

Rio's gaze turned to the window behind the elderly man, a wind chime hung there. She could barely hear its soft twinklings over the ticking of the clock. The matter at hand.

"Then why don't you begin telling me what I'm missing here. Tell me just how you fit into this crazy puzzle that is my life." Her gaze shifted back to him, her eyes narrowing with a challenge.

Dunhill sighed. He leaned forward onto the table and frowned, "I always knew the day would come. I guess I could never truly prepare for it." He smiled briefly and shook his head. "Rio. Did your father ever mention your grandfather?"

She stared dumbly at him, unprepared for a question directed at her. She was the one interrogating here. "...No. Not really."

"I see." Dunhill took another deep breath and let it out before continuing. "Your grandfather and I go way back, to when we were just young lads. The four of us, really."

"Four...?"

He looked at Rio. "Yes. The four of us. Broderick, your grandfather, a man named Keres, and myself. We founded this land."

Her eyes went wide with shock. She was not expecting this.

"Your father was just eighteen years old when Samuel brought him with us on our journey. Let me correct myself, all five of us founded this land."

I shook my head, "Dunhill, this still doesn't make sense. Why would he leave it to me?"

The man leaned back in his chair again, resuming his more comfortable position. "You haven't read your father's letter have you?"

Her head shook again, "...No, I..."

"Read it, Rio. It will answer some of the questions that you ask. However, you will still be left with many and that is because you aren't meant to know just yet. Time will prove itself."

Rio wanted to cry, she was so close. And he knew! "Dunhill, why can't you just tell me! I think I deserve that much!" Her voice was raising to hysterics.

Dunhill kept his composure, his eyes betraying sadness. "Because it's not what your father would have wanted."

Rio stared at him as she stood up from her seat, grabbed the deed as she did so. "Of course. Everyone's answer is 'what my father wanted'. I will read his letter Dunhill, but I need to know why I'm here." She began to walk back towards the door, but stopped before she did so. Unable to will herself to turn around and meet his eyes again. "Thank you, for telling me what you did."

Dunhill stared at his closed door for some time after she left.

* * *

Rio had busied herself for the past sixty-two hours, three days straight to be precise, with menial tasks. Things that didn't necessarily require her attention immediately but she needed an excuse to avoid the letter. It was a vicious cycle, really. She watered her crops twice a day. Un-needed but she did notice a faster growth rate. She began rearranging her home, filling it with Hana's handmade rugs and cloths. She even began teaching herself how to cook. Unfortunately she had been avoiding the outside world that was beyond her farm for these three days so she couldn't ask Emma for help.

It was going on day four when Rio finally sat down in her newly cleaned home and put the shredded letter in her lap. _Why was this so hard? _She had been through hell and back and she couldn't open up a stupid letter?

She cursed herself for being such a baby all this time, she needed to do this. She wanted answers didn't she? Well here they were.

Rio took a deep breath and began to remove the parchments of paper from their respective torn envelopes.

She stopped as soon as she started, not because she was afraid but because a knock at the door interrupted her trance. _Great. I knew it would be a matter of time before Emma and Hana came looking for her. She certainly knew it wasn't Dunhill._

She sighed and laid the letter on her bed as she went to go open her front door. She wasn't quite expecting the very male face looking back at her. She had envisioned Emma's blush stained checks or Hana's kind smile. Not the scowl of an angry blonde young man.

"Took you long enough." He ran a hand through his hair coolly as he sighed, looking very impatient. "Look, let's just get this over with. The name's Neil. Dunhill's making me deliver you a cow. So...you're welcome."


	6. Irritating Similarities

Let the Rio/Neil banter begin. XD Oh man, I have so much fun writing these two. This chapter may seem a little different than the rest, it has more dialogue and has a slightly happier tone to it, rather than much of Rio's brooding. Could it have something to do with a smart-mouthed blonde? Hehe.

A side note: Flowers have a huge symbolic meaning in this story. (Hence, "The Flowers of Tomorrow") I've used them several times already and there's a few more in this chapter. I would suggest paying attention to my connotation clues or if you'd like, looking up their meanings. It might give a whole new insight to certain aspects of the story.

Review replies will now be located at the bottom of the story, as not to disturb readers who want to skip over them.

Enjoy!

* * *

Irritating Similarities

* * *

"A cow...?"

Rio stood on the tips of her toes, trying her best to look past the blonde-haired boy named Neil and his deepening frown. _What was his problem, anyways? _It was as if he was personally offended for being on _her_ property. All she could see were budding blooms of her newly planted Gladioluses; her favorite.

"It's not behind me, stupid. I went ahead and lead her to that empty barn of yours. Which by the way, have you even set foot in yet?" He crossed his arms impatiently.

This had gone far enough and she was having a bad day. Two could play at this game_. _

Rio leaned against her doorframe, mocking Neil's posture and crossing her arms over her chest as well. "First of all, _Neil," _she made a point of enunciating his name. "My name is _Rio, _thank you for asking ever so kindly. And no, I can truthfully tell you that I have not 'set a foot' inside that 'empty barn of mine' considering I've only been here for a week and do not own any animals, thus making my 'setting a foot' inside that barn illogical."

She took a deep breath, analyzing the blonde's expression- it was as passive as ever. That only furthered her irritation. "Now if you're done chastising me I'd really appreciate if you'd left my farm because you've interrupted something very important." _Something that I've put off for several days and could have waited a tad longer to attend to. _

Honestly, she did feel a _little _bit bad for biting the guy's head off, but he was quite blatantly asking for it and after the day she had, she was in the offering mood.

Surprisingly, the ill-tempered young man didn't react with the retaliating anger that she expected. He actually cracked a sly smirk. Even if it was a small one. It was quickly replaced with his usually scowl, however, and Rio began to think that she imagined it.

"Well then, stop standing around and follow me already so we can get this over with. Trust me, I want to get back to my life as much as you do." Neil picked up the small bag that sat at his feet and turned around on the heel of his foot with a scoffing noise. He began heading towards the barn.

Rio blinked a couple of times as she stared after the man clad in the odd red coat. She wasn't sure how she felt about this Neil character, he could be as stubborn as her. Rio couldn't figure out if that was a good or bad thing.

"Well? Are you coming? Maybe I should just tell Dunhill you refused the offer." Neil was nearly half-way to the barn when he had stopped mid-stride to turn around and face her. She snapped out of her reverie and began to follow.

"Don't get your panties in a bunch, I'm coming."

This was going to be such a wonderful time, having Neil as a fellow neighbor. Not.

When they approached the barn, Rio admitted to herself that she probably could have cleaned up a smidge. No wonder Neil made a fuss about it, it was border-line unsafe to house animals, what with all the debris and dirt lying everywhere. She began to feel a little more guilty about her earlier outburst.

"She'll be fully mature in a couple more months, she just reached the age of successful emancipation from the mother," Neil explained as he gingerly walked over to the apprehensive cow. The poor thing looked nervous, unsure of her environment. Technically she was still just a calf. He set his bag down carefully along the barn wall, careful not to disturb her.

Rio was surprised as she watched the normally scowl-plastered and irritated blonde gently coo the anxious animal, putting a tender hand on her side. His eyes seemed to soften and his expression no longer seemed to be in the midst of creating wrinkles. He measurably brushed her coat with his palm, speaking in a muffled tone that Rio couldn't make out from where she stood.

"There, there," he coaxed gently as he backed away.

Maybe this guy wasn't so bad after all.

It only took a fraction of a second after his eyes flicked back over to her own for them to become dark and aggravated again. He narrowed them as he spoke, "You better know how to correctly take care of a cow, or any animal for that matter, otherwise I'm taking her back." He followed up with a mumble that sounded like an insult to Dunhill, something about how she didn't look as capable as he claimed she was.

Or maybe he _was _a jerk.

Rio flittered her eyes anxiously between the now crouched cow and Neil's piercing scarlet gaze. _Scarlet? Have his eyes always been that color?_

"Well... I've never really had a chance- per se..." she began, biting her lip subconsciously.

Neil scoffed, turning his back to her he walked back over to the finally relaxed bovine and coaxed her into a standing position. He began to lead her out. "I should have known better than to listen to Dunhill, foolish old man. Always so damn trusting all the time."

Visibly flinching at his cold words, Rio took a step towards him and slightly raised her hand in an attempt to get them to stop. "Wait! I promise I'll take good care of her if you just teach me the ropes; I had a cat once." She tacked on that last part in final ditch effort. Technically, she did live with a cat in her previous life. But she never saw it. And forgot it was even there half the time. Except when it would lick the bruises on her arms while she wept. It was a kind cat.

The young man's eyes remained guarded but his icy demeanor warmed just a fraction. He rolled his eyes as he gazed passed her for a moment, his hand still placed on the confused cow. It was having a difficult time deciding where to go at the moment.

"Fine," He grumbled.

Had she heard him right? "What?"

"I said: fine. Don't say I never did anything nice for you." Neil nicked at the animal, getting it to follow him back inside. He walked back over to the bag he had left by the wall, making Rio question if he really was planning on leaving with the cow in the first place. _He was testing me..._

An object flew threw the air towards her, thankful for her fast reflexes, Rio fumbled as she caught it. "Hey! Watch where you're-"

Another zoomed through the air as Neil tossed it over his shoulder. This time she nearly toppled over as she caught it in her opposite hand.

"Not bad, farmer." He had turned back around with a pitchfork in his hand, stealing a glance at her antics as he did so, and leaned it against the barn wall. She was glad he didn't try to throw that one at her as well.

"What you have there is a brush, obviously, and a single cow treat. If you want her to like you better then I suggest giving her those on occasion. Cows will need brushed and bathed at least every few days, and make sure _this_, " He kicked the trough with his brown military boot for emphasis as he shoved his hands in his pockets, "is always full. Got it?"

Rio nodded as she studied his face, he really seemed to know what he was talking about. She was a little impressed.

"It takes a dumbass to screw any of that up. It takes someone with a knack for understanding animals to bond with them. You have to at least be in between those two things if you're going to successfully raise animals. Now let's see if you have the ability to do the latter." He nodded towards the cow, motioning for her to move towards it.

"Okay..." She set down her supplies by Neil's bag as she slowly made her way over to her new animal. It had started munching on one of the treats Neil had dropped while throwing her the materials.

She tried to remember how Neil so easily coaxed her to relax just minutes prior, mimicking the way he gently reached out her arm. "Hi there... it's okay," She hesitantly touched the cow's hide, it visibly flinched as it watched her with it's wary gaze. "I won't hurt you, promise." It wasn't trying to buck her or anything, so that was something. _Or maybe I'm thinking of bulls... do cows even buck?_

She heard a snort from behind her, "You certainly have room for improvement, but I've seen worse." Neil walked up next to them leaning against the barn wall, his hands still in his pockets. Rio could tell he wasn't the type to open up. Well good, neither was she.

"Thanks for the back-handed compliment, I suppose," She stopped petting the cow as she faced him.

"Now go ahead and give it a name so I can get out of here, I've seen enough of you for one day," he nodded towards the animal.

Rio wanted to remind him that the door had been open and ready for him at any time, but she refrained. _Was he always this cold?_ And she thought she was bad.

"Hmm, well- " She put a gloved hand under her chin as she thought. She had never been one for naming things, it's not like she had grown up around a ton of dolls or animals. However, she wanted the name to have meaning. This was the first creature she would be caring for, and truthfully, she was scared. She was only good at being the victim it seemed.

"Daisy."

As soon as she heard his signature scoff she wanted to punch his face in. "You're naming her after a flower?"

She turned on him with irritation, "Must you mock everything I do? I'll have you know that Daisies symbolically stand for many things. I didn't just choose it willy-nilly, that should please you."

Rio knew letting her anger get the best of her was ridiculous, especially if it was over something so trivial. However, she couldn't help but take it personally, she actually put some good thought into choosing it- reflecting upon everything that had lead to this point in her life.

"Whatever. I've done what I needed to here," Neil sneered as he picked up his bag on his way out. He spoke without turning around, the evening sunlight made his hair give off a golden glow, "I run the animal stall in the plaza, every weekday, ten to six. Stop by if you need any more supplies. Oh, and clean up this barn, will you?" He kicked over a bucket that was caked with dirt, probably to make a point. _Jerk. _"Hopefully I won't see you around too soon."

She couldn't restrain herself again, "Likewise!" He was already around the corner and out of her sight, the last glimpse she had was his red coat billowing in the wind behind him.

With a sigh, she slumped against the wall, sitting on the filthy barn floor. "I'm not normally this temper-mental, promise," she explained pathetically, looking up at Daisy who gave a soft snort and kneeled down in a resting position.

She glanced at the empty trough ahead of her, "I suppose I should go cut some fodder for you before the sun goes down."

* * *

Saying it had been a long day was an understatement. Rio was exhausted, mentally and physically. It had been a while since she preformed this much manual labor. _It had also been a while since I gave this much thought into the secrets that torment me. _

Inevitably, the day had ended. The sun had long since disappeared over the horizon, leaving the land in an eerie twilight limbo. Her encounter with Neil earlier had been a nice change of pace, even though he provoked her and ruffled her feathers, it was something she preferred to brooding about her life. In an odd way, he reminded her not to take things so seriously all the time. Or maybe it was just the opposite.

Rio shook her head, she wasn't sure what she was thinking right now. She wasn't ready to analyze this new part of her life, she had enough of that to do already.

Speaking of; she glanced over at the letter that still remained where she had left it earlier that afternoon. _It's funny how it still seems to be mocking me, after all this time._

Now there were no more interruptions and she was out of excuses. It was time to read the letter.

* * *

**Reviews:**

Once again, much thanks to _TheOneMagic. _I absolutely love reading your reviews and seeing your thought process. Thank you for your kind words as always.

_OrionInTheDusk: _Glad to see a new reader! And why yes, it may have been a Zelda reference...

_umbreonix: _I'm also glad to see yet another reader, your reviews brought a smile to my face. It makes me so happy knowing you enjoy the story, and I agree, there's not enough Rio and Neil love in the world. Thus, why this story was born! (:

_Hoshi wo Tsuki: _Thank you for the words of encouragement yet again. You really helped motivate me early on. Thank you!

All of your reviews make me grin like a dumb idiot. It really allows me to see what you guys think of the story and what parts stood out to you. I feel accomplished! Thank you so much!


	7. Assurance

I apologize for the lack of updates, but work and classes have picked back up today so unfortunately I won't be able to keep up with my "everyday/every other day" uploading spree. But stick with me, I plan on continuing this story for a long while. I have too much fun writing it!

Side note: In the flashback it's mentioned that Rio is 16. I would like to clarify that she is not sixteen in the present. She is about 22.

The story is starting to pick up, I'm excited!

Alrighty, enjoy!

* * *

Assurance

* * *

_"I didn't ask for any of this! Don't you see!?"_

_"Rio, please. Calm down, it'll be alright."_

_"You've told me that countless of times, Broderick. Tell me. Tell when it'll be alright! I'm tired of waiting!"_

_Eyes filled with grief. Sadness. Guilt. Tears flowing. It was cruel. Fate was vindictive._

_"I don't want this life!" A smashed picture frame. A broken memory from the past._

_A cautious step is taken towards my uncontrollable emotions. A hint of Marigold. "Rio, please..."_

_"No! You're not my father! Stop, stop pretending!"_

_Hurt. Betrayal? But this was to be expected. He knew this. And yet, he stood even closer._

_"Why. Why Broderick? I don't want to die." _

_I'm sixteen. _

_My walls have broken down. My defenses were bested by my anguish._

_But his arms are there. Ready. Protecting. A pillar._

_No words were spoken. We both knew what the other was thinking; time will tell._

**oOo**

Time. A simple concept. A contradiction within itself. Many ask themselves: "Too much? Or too little?" _Things will get better in time, _they say. How much of this statement possesses the truth, if any? That is the question that should be asked.

Shoulders quaking, Rio wondered, _Why now? Why today? Why after so much time?_

Too many questions in too little time. One minute somebody is alive, and the next? The next, they are no longer making cheese sandwiches, or reminiscing of a lost love, a lost mother. They are no longer smiling. Instead, somebody takes their place.

_My little Rio._

The halves of the inked goodbye fell to the floor. More than just a farewell; a warning.

How much longer until her time was up? How much longer until fate won? This illusion of time would give out eventually. Such a human concept.

Rio rested her arms on her bent knees as she sat alone on her bed, her hands covering her grief-stricken face. Reality was tangible now, that is was frightened her the most. No matter how she attempted to hide, it would find her. It would follow her. Just as how the words she wanted to escape remained staring from the ground.

There was no escape.

_My Dearest Rio,_

_If you are reading this, then I am gone and have left you behind with the burden of what I carried with me nearly my entire life. What a lousy thing for a father to pass down to his only child, and for that, words cannot express how sorry I am. It grieves me to know what you will have to endure and what you may already have. I hope that Broderick has been good to you and has raised you well in my place, he was much like an older brother to me. I also pray that he hasn't already killed you with his cooking, it's simply terrible._

_You are without a doubt haunted by questions that plague your every turn. Don't fret, this is what was to be expected. It may seem like everyone around you has all the answers and are withholding them from you, please don't take your frustration out on them. It may not seem like it but they are protecting you from an inevitable destiny. They, as I did, want you to be happy for as long as you can. It saddens me that you have and continue to live a life filled with unfairness. Blame me, Rio. For this is my fault. Unfortunately, time cannot be undone and now the both of us suffer my actions. _

_By now, I should be dead. As I write this, you are asleep in your room. You are five years old. And I know we are living on borrowed time. I know that one day they will come for us and they will take me away. I won't let them have you, and as much as it pains Broderick to accept the fact that this will happen to me, he has selflessly promised to be there at the end and lead you to safety. Something I can never provide for you. I can only cause the harm that enters your life. Broderick will be the father I could never be. _

_You probably have memories of them capturing me, I can only imagine how scarring the entire event is for you. It is odd writing about it like it's already happened, all I know now is that is could be ten years from now, two, or tonight. They are going to take me and torture me for information that I will never give about that fated day when all this began. In time, you will learn what exactly happened but I cannot tell you myself. I am like a bound hostage, my hands are tied. I am pushing limits to tell you the little information that this letter contains._

_All you need to know now is that you are safe. Echo Village is the one place where they cannot reach you. Dunhill knows this and so does Broderick. They seek a cursed power that runs through our blood, a power that your grandfather and I brought upon ourselves. And in turn, I have cursed you as well. Their leader, Keres, will stop at nothing to obtain it. He had not been who he seemed, and your grandfather died in the struggle to stop him; and to protect me. Dunhill and Broderick were also there during that ill-fated day, the day when we found this land. They gave up their lives to confinement in protecting you and I, and what our bloodline represents._

_Please, do not blame them for housing secrets. They love you with the intensity of my own._

_Before I end this letter, you must know the importance of the deed that you have in your possession. It is not just a parchment of paper, Rio. It is the vessel of the power that runs through your veins, only you can activate it. But anyone can corrupt it. Keres knows this but he does not know what shape the vessel takes. Protect it at all costs. _

_Look at me, what a rotten father I am. Making demands of my daughter who deserves nothing but happiness and I'm sure you've experienced nearly everything but that thus far. I hope in time you can forgive me. There is so much more I wish I could say to you,_

_Listen to what Dunhill and Broderick have to tell you, never trust the man that wields the evil in his eyes, protect the deed, and know that I love you more than life itself, my little Rio. Never forget this._

_I am watching you from above, and I know that I'm proud of the person you are and will become. You are so very brave._

_Love forever, your father_

* * *

Birds songs and sunlight. Rio opened her eyes, unsure of where she was for a moment until she felt the plush comforter underneath her. She had fallen asleep on top of her bed the night before, still wearing the same clothes.

She felt disgusting.

She wasn't certain if it was because of her lack of hygiene or the knowledge of what she was now. Not normal... not human? _What kind of human has 'power' that runs through their veins? What does power even mean?_

_What am I?_

Rio slowly lifted herself from the bed, slightly wobbly. She felt sick. Unnatural. Like she was now seeing the world for the first time through new eyes.

Unconsciously, she bent over, rummaging around in her nightstand until she pulled out the crumpled and yellowed deed that she carried with her for so long. Now she looked at it as if it were as fragile as a newborn. It was more than a parchment of paper.

_But how? How can something so simple mean so much? It cannot be true._

Rio suddenly felt the urge to rip the paper in two, much like how she did her father's letter several days before. Fate be damned, she wanted the authority to control her own life, this anger that erupted in her gut told her that this deed was that embodiment of that chains that she had felt were ever present. Now they have been verified by her father's words. She truly had been in shackles her entire life.

_I wonder what would happen..._

_Let it be known and proclaimed to all that_

Daniel L. Ayers

_is the true and legal owner of the property located at_

_West Valley Area ("Echo Village")_

_and shall be passed down to his remaining offspring_

Rachel L. Ayers

_after time of death_

A tear escaped. She couldn't. She couldn't bring herself to do it.

Because of the fear? The uncertainty of what would happen to her? Or was it simply because the last thing she wanted to do was defy her father?

Rio stood up from her crouched position after tucking the paper neatly back inside the safety of her hidden bag. She needed to get out of this house. To get away from it all. On her way out the door, she passed the mirror hanging next to her bookshelf. _That is not me... _She shook her head and tried to cleaned up her wrecked and tear-stained face as best as she could. Her eyes remained slightly swollen. She carefully put her hair up in a loose pony-tail, leaving a few stray blonde bangs to hang on her forehead. With a deep sigh she walked out into the blinding sunlight and was greeted by the clean air and the sounds of nature.

It was so refreshing here. She was never able to truly breathe in her previous home.

Rio took to starting on her daily tasks of watering her crops and now tending to Daisy, who managed to put a smile on what seemed to be a permanent sorrowful face. She began to get the hang of how to bathe and even communicate with her. The cow didn't like when the brush would go against her fur and she didn't appreciate voices above a certain octave. Rio smiled, she was like a child. A large, spotted child.

It was nearly midday, the temperatures had risen considerably. Spring was gradually morphing into Summer.

After taking a cool bath and changing into a fresh outfit, a simple white T-shirt and jeans, Rio finally left her farm for the first time in several moons to speak with a certain secret-baring old man.

As she walked through town she spotted Emma watering her flowerbeds, something she took great pride in, and Rio raised her hand in a smile wave. The motherly woman smiled in return with a "good to see you!". She also had a run in with Hana, who was taking her daily stroll. The elderly woman had grabbed her hands warmly and asked her if there was anything she needed with the most sincerity. Rio had forgotten how much she enjoyed the human contact, the feeling of belonging. She had survived without it for so long that it was easy to fall back into old habits.

A beaming smile slowly graced her lips as she neared Dunhill's front door. For the first time since she read the letter, she felt hope. Hope for the chance to finally be happy someday, something that she never thought she'd be able to have. But being here, in this town, with these kind people, she felt that it could be possible.

As she was raising a small fist to knock on the wooden door, Rio noticed it was already slightly ajar. There was more than one voice coming from inside and it didn't sound pleasant. Before quickly pressing herself to the side of the house, and out of view, she caught a glimpse of a familiar red coat.

"I told you to stop meddling, old man. This isn't any of your business." A stubborn yet confident voice.

"Neil, you know the danger of going back there. Why did you..."

There was a loud slam, Rio flinched.

"I _told _you it isn't any of your damn business, Dunhill!"

Before she could further conceal herself the door burst wide open and a very angry looking Neil came striding out of it. His face nearly matching the same burgundy-red as his jacket. His eyes quickly spotted hers, they narrowed with anger. Rio suddenly felt a familiar and frightening feeling.

"You too, huh? Does the entire town want to know why I was gone for so long? Emma and Hana around the corner, eavesdropping as well?" He looked like he was about to grab her arms and shake her. Rio was prepared, like always. Her brow furrowed in matching anger, in defense.

"Did you ever stop to think that other people have their own problems too? Maybe you should think about that before going around, biting their heads off," she retorted calmly, her voice laced with fury.

He glared at her for another moment before making a scoffing noise and stalking passed her. Her hair fluttered in motion with the air current created by his swift movement. She stood there stunned. That was the last thing she wanted to happen right now.

Seconds later, Dunhill emerged from the doorway, looking at a grief-stricken Rio. She looked like she was about to crumble. "Oh Rio, please don't take what he said to heart. He's a very temper-mental man but he wouldn't harm a fly. I just happened to push the wrong buttons today."

At those words, her wall shattered and the dam exploded. Her tears an incessant stream. _I just happened to push the wrong buttons today. _How many times had she told that to herself when he left a purple welt under her eye, or a bruised rib cage?

"Rio, it'll be alright. Shh, it's okay." His arms enveloped her. He smelled different from Broderick. More musky, more like nature.

They stood like that for a long time.

_It'll be alright._

* * *

**_Reviews: _**

_umbreonix: _I'm so glad you like how I portray Neil, I was afraid I wouldn't be able to correctly. I'm glad it passed your test! As do I hope this chapter did as well. (:

_TheOneMagic: _Yes she is! No MarySue, that's for sure. Thank you again for your kind words!


	8. Amends

I lied. I had another day off. So lucky for you guys! Another action packed and drama-filled chapter. I can't stick with writing happy for too long. (;

No rambling this time though, I'm beat.

Enjoy!

* * *

Amends

* * *

_One. Two. Three. Reverse. Flip. One. Two. Three. One._

The mantra repeated itself as Rio took a second to wipe her face of the drips of sweat on her brow. The sun was lowering itself onto the horizon, turning the shadows of the land tangerine and fuchsia. Even with the ending of the day, the air remained humid and warm. It was an anomalous day for early May, oddly hot and stifling, the clutches of Summer where beginning to sink in prematurely.

Rio landed another hit on the duffel sack that she had filled with dirt, creating a make-shift punching bag. She thought it was an ingenious idea.

Another deep breath, roundhouse kick number one, two-

Missed.

Her foot slammed into the tree that she had tied it to. A million obscenities flew through her head, she managed to hold all of them back but one.

"Shit!"

She grabbed her throbbing toe, and even made sure she didn't ruin her sneakers. They were her only pair. Rio glared at the tree in frustration. She knew she should have tied it further out on the branch. Located just on the outskirts of the forest that surrounded her farmland, she was still able to keep a lookout but was nicely tucked away juxtaposed to her home. Her perfect training grounds.

Rio never had the freedom of practicing her self defense like this in her old life. If he knew that she had trained in such a thing... she shuddered at the thought. But she did find loopholes, a few times a month a least. Using errands as an excuse but would escape to the gym instead. There had only been one time where she had been caught on photographic evidence, and when he confronted her she batted her eyelashes, "Don't you want me to stay in shape for you, dear?" He relented, but was slightly suspicious from then on.

Ignoring the now dull pain in her foot, she gave the bag one last roundhouse, exerting her full effort. _Not anymore._

There was a snapping noise and before she knew what was happening, the entire limb came crashing down with the nearly one hundred pound bag included. At least she thought it was almost one hundred, it certainly felt like it as she packed in the dirt. Thankfully, the bag didn't break open, but Rio groaned nonetheless. Looks like she'll have to find a new tree to wreck havoc on.

It had been nearly a week since she read the letter. Since she cried to Dunhill. And since she saw, let alone talked to Neil.

It was as if she was basing her entire timeline thereafter from that day. Rio inwardly chastised herself for it, but she couldn't help it. Every time Neil's cherry red face entered her mind with his slitted and angry eyes, she cringed. Even though she wasn't the instigator she couldn't help but feel guilty for the entire encounter in itself. She pictured herself becoming closer with him eventually, Goddess knew she needed the friends. But that incident... it was almost frighteningly similar to the encounters with very person she had escaped. She wasn't sure how she felt about that. His eyes were angry, yes, but they didn't hold the same kind of malice that _he _always had.

At least there was that.

She sighed. Who was she kidding? She wasn't meant to become close with anyone. She only pushed them further away or her fate did the work for her. She snickered. _Fate. It's almost as if it's my imaginary friend. My never-straying companion. _If there was one thing in this world that she wished she didn't have a relationship with, it was that.

Dunhill had calmed her down that evening, curiously reminding her much of Broderick or even early memories of her father. Yes, they all had strikingly similar attributes when it came to her. Protecting. Willing. Kind. Loving.

She told him what she had read in her father's letter, he didn't seemed surprised. Maybe her father informed him of what he said before trusting it to Dunhill all those years ago, she didn't bother asking. However, she did try pleading for more answers regarding the ambiguous destiny of hers that her father had mention, she even questioned the vessel. But Dunhill would just nod, validating the truth of her father's words.

_"The time will come, you will know. You will most definitely know, and all will be explained. I promise."_

Hold on a little longer, Rio. Not yet, Rio. One day, Rio. Time will tell all.

Maybe it was a good thing she built a bag stuffed with dirt. It helped with the frustration.

It wasn't the first time it had helped either, but then again it wasn't always a bag.

**oOo**

_"Now!"_

_A hit to the forearm. Blocked. Connection to the back of his hand. Blocked. I couldn't get a hit in._

_"Try. Harder!" Broderick enunciated the words with intensity. I wanted to scream with frustration._

_My punches and kicks were wasted effort. I hadn't connected once with anything other than his arms. I was about to give up with a defeating sigh when he suddenly grabbed my wrist with such force that I thought for certain it had bruised on the spot._

_"Broderick-!"_

_"What do you do. I've grabbed you by the wrist and I'm going to sling you over my shoulder like a ragdoll." His eyes bore into my own bewildered ones. "What do you do!?"_

_I didn't have time to react until he began using my body's momentum and his dominant strength to pull me off the ground. His other hand baring down on my opposite shoulder._

_I panicked. He had never demonstrated this type of scenario on me. He never surprised me but now-? My adrenaline kicked in._

_Letting out a cry, I maneuvered my free arm up and around his hand that grabbed my shoulder and in a fraction of a second, managed to catch him off guard and bore my weight down on his wrist. He was forced to let go. I took the opportunity and used his surprise to duck and slam my elbow into his gut. His other hand instantly released it's iron grip on my wrist. I was free. But I was on a roll and I couldn't stop._

_I had just positioned myself for a roundhouse kick to his cheekbone when he glanced up from his recovering state. I released it anyways, sure that I would connect until I felt a strong force impede my progress. He had caught my foot with his hand. Remarkable._

_There was only a moment of shock on my face as I watched him take control of my leg. He held me like strings to a puppet. He was now the puppeteer. Releasing a grunt, he thrust my leg back at myself, sending my body skidding across the flooring. I could tell by the impact he had held back some, it could have hurt much worse._

_I lay there on the ground, trying to catch my breath. _

_"Better." He nodded at me, crossing his arms over his chest as he did so. "But you still have a long way to go. If I had been one of them I would have snapped your leg in two."_

_I took another deep breath. The knowledge of just how many more trials I would have to endure began to sink in._

_I was fifteen._

**oOo**

With a sigh, Rio heaved the last of the freshly cut, coarse grass in the wicker basket she had brought out from the tool shed. It was nearly night time now but she wanted it to be able to dry out by daybreak. She had already stocked the rest of the fodder in the bin for Daisy. The cow should be well off for several weeks now, just about how long her shoulders and biceps would be screaming in pain for after the work she had given them. Between slugging a bag and hacking grass all day, not to mention lifting a watering can for over an hour it seemed like, she had her work cut out for her. With another exasperated sigh that sounded more like a groan, she lifted the basket onto her the crook of her arm and headed back to her dark home. It seemed that she forgot to leave the porch light on again.

However, even through the darkness she could just barely make out the lone figure sitting on her front step.

_No._

The basket of grass fell to the ground.

_"I've caught you again, my little fox. You thought you could escape this time?"_

_A sly smirk. A triumphant shine in his near golden eyes. Eyes that she thought she had loved at one time._

Memories made the present seem fuzzy and she wasn't sure what she was seeing anymore. "No..." She whispered aloud, already taking a retreating and hesitant step backwards.

The figure stood up, it was making its way towards her.

She couldn't focus. She wasn't certain of what was real anymore. She was losing it. And she knew it.

"Get away from me!" A muffled sob. Did that come from her? "S-Stay away..."

The shadow was nearly upon her, this was it, he was going to catch her and she was going to be taken back. Her invisible chains were threatening her ability to breathe. Or perhaps she was doing that to herself. She tried to take deep breaths through her hysteria but they weren't coming.

_"I've waited all evening for you to return. You really know how to test my impatience."_

_An unwanted caress._

"Don't touch me!"

The figure stopped. It was no more than a step away. She should be able to tell who it was but she wouldn't allow herself to focus through the blur of her unshed tears.

"...Rio?"

That voice. It wasn't him.

The cold sweat that had broken out around her brow vanished, however, her heart still felt as though it were going to leap out of her chest. She blinked through the tears, allowing her self to see the man that was in front of her. Blonde hair. Red coat. And the most worried expression she had even seen him wear.

"Oh Neil," another dry sob. "I'm so sorry, I don't know what... what's wrong with me..." She trailed off. Rio realized how shaken she was and just how close she had come to a near meltdown. A tear escaped. That had been happening a lot lately. Why could she never get herself together? _Damn me. _

The blonde haired man had no idea what to do with himself. However, he felt a pang of guilt for he felt like he inflicted this pain on the girl. He reached out his hand, he didn't know what he was expecting to achieve- to comfort her?

"Is... somebody after you, Rio?" A simple question. It couldn't have been hard to arrive to that conclusion after the show she had just put on. But she had to deny it. She couldn't afford to drag anyone else into this, especially temper-mental and curiously attractive men that she didn't want to endanger.

"I... no. It's just that, you sitting there, in the dark. It made me remember things I'd rather forget." She tried her best to give him a reassuring smile. "Hold habits die hard and all that, huh? It's okay though, it's over now." _I hope it is._

He didn't seem to buy her response, after all, that was quite the episode she just had. But he knew better than anyone how irritating it was for someone to pry into your secrets. He let it go. However, his gaze seemed to be saying, "_I understand._"

An awkward silence, filled with the sounds of night bugs that come out early Summer. Red stared into blue, each gaze unwavering. The hidden secrets of personal thoughts.

_Don't think I'm insane._

_I wonder if she thinks I'm the enemy._

"You dropped your... basket of grass." She hadn't even noticed when he looked away from her.

Rio blinked a few times before understanding his words. A small smile appeared on her face. Just a small one. "Not grass- fodder." She shuffled her feet awkwardly. "It was uh, actually for you. An apology of sorts."

Neil raised an eyebrow.

"For last week, you know after-" She cut herself off when she thought she saw a hint of a smirk grace his lips. Once again, it was gone in an instant and she thought she was imagining things. Did this guy ever smile?

He bent down next to the basket, picking up a long blade. "You were going to give me grass as an apology gift?"

Okay. When he put it like that it sounded stupid.

She puffed out her cheeks in frustration. "Well, you own an animal shop and I just figured it would be helpful... it's not like I know your favorite kind of food or anything! Give me a break."

Suddenly, Neil stood up, the basket in hand. "Not bad for an initial guess, farmer. But for the record; I sell fodder at my shop."

Now she felt _really _stupid.

She opened and closed her mouth waiting for a retort to come. She wasn't on her A-game that evening and it was starting to show.

"Don't worry, I accept. The apology and the grass," he began to turn away from her, walking in the opposite direction.

She could not believe how haughty this guy was, "You! You're the one who got angry with _me! _Shouldn't you be the one apologizing?"

He glanced back at her, "I think you did the work for the both of us, Rio. Now get inside. It's dark." He turned around, continuing on his way back to the village.

Her mouth dropped open slightly, dumbfounded. That was the second time he had said her name that evening. Even the way he had looked at her, it wasn't as cold. _What just happened tonight?_

"Shrimp chili."

A distant mumble. Had she heard right?

"What?" She yelled back.

"Shrimp chili is my favorite food. Make it for me next time you piss me off, I might be more gracious." And then he was gone. Lost amongst the darkness of the surrounding forest.

From that day on, Neil wasn't quite as closed off to Rio.

* * *

**_Reviews:_**

_YukiKitsune95: _I love seeing comments from new readers, I'm glad you like it! Thank you so much for your kind review.

_TheOneMagic: _It makes me happy that you picked up on the new character portrayal I've given Dunhill. He was one of the main character I wanted to "bring alive" before starting this story. Thank you again for your kind words, as always! (:

_OrionInTheDusk: _Your comment made my day, I'm so flattered. Thank you so much for your compliments. And you need to play the game asap! It's one of the best.

_umbreonix: _Haha, it makes me laugh seeing that you found the humor in that. (; That's what I was hoping for from you all.

Once again, thank you all so much for the reviews. You guys are really too kind. Until next time~


	9. Goodbye Iowa

Sorry for the lack of updates, I warned you guys! This was probably my favorite flashback scene that I've written so far, new mysteries and new secrets revealed. I'm excited, I'm really getting somewhere with this!

And thanks again for the reviews, you guys are wonderful.

Enjoy!

* * *

Goodbye Iowa

* * *

"Am not."

"Are to."

"_Am not."_

"Are to!"

"Rio..." A low growl.

"Okay, fine. Be a sourpuss, see if I care." She turned her nose up to the sky, looking at him from the corner of her eye. "You're the one who's going to lose out on business because of your attitude."

He gritted his teeth in annoyance. Didn't she have someone else to bother?Oh, wait. There were only six other people in town excluding himself.

Wonderful.

"What are you two arguing about _now?_ Don't you ever get sick of each other?"

Both Rio and Neil's heads perked up. "_Yes_," they spoke fervently in unison.

The dark-haired girl chuckled, "You guys are as bad as kids fighting over a toy." She walked over to the stand that Neil was seated behind, a hard plastic board taped to the front reading "Neil's Animals".

She leaned over next to Rio's ear, who was seated upon Neil's table with her legs crossed, something he looked none too pleased about. "Don't worry, usually when little boys tease girls that means they think they're cute," she whispered, laughing as she pulled away. Rio turned a lighter shade of the red scarf she was wearing.

"Iroha!"

Neil watched the exchange between the two with an uninterested gaze, "Can you two please go relocate your schoolgirl giggling some place else." The two girls turned toward him, blinking. Rio was still struggling to keep her the color of her cheeks in check.

He crossed his arms, his scowl deepening, "Some place that _isn't _here."

Rio rolled her eyes, her skin tone returning to normal and hopped off the table, "Come on Iroha, lets go giggle like dumb schoolgirls somewhere that isn't bothering Princess here." She heard a muffled 'hrumph' before grabbing her friend's hand and stalking off.

"So how did you manage to crack the shell of the most stubborn and insensitive guy in town?" Iroha asked nonchalantly as soon as they were out of ear shot of the brooding blonde.

This time it was Rio's turn to make a scoffing noise, "You mean how did I manage to make it to the top of his 'People I Hate' list." She paused. "And it's a long one."

The dark haired girl smiled, "I've only been here a month and it's obvious you're an exception to that list."

A month. Had it already been that long? It didn't seem that long ago that she finally began the tasks Dunhill had set for her to do. Now it was the middle of summer and she had managed to convince three people to move to the ghost town of Echo Village. Well, perhaps three was giving herself too much credit, it was more like two and a half.

After finding Iroha on a stroll through the forest and offering her the last vacant home in town, an architect named Rebecca and her son Toni contacted Dunhill with interest in moving to the village. And that's where Rio came into play, who knew she was capable of growing a tomato plant let alone an entire house? However, she did demand the help of Neil and Dunhill, despite the young blonde's grumblings. If they thought building homes single handedly for this town was a solo job then they were dead wrong.

"Oh yes, that display back there was basically code for declaring our love for one another." The girls stopped walking as they approached the farm.

Iroha gave her a dry look, "You know what I mean. Although, you two are the type to deny it until the day one of you dies."

She knew it was a harmless comment, a figure of speech. But Rio couldn't help the involuntary chill that climbed down her spine. This hadn't been the first time she made herself aware of how short her lifespan could be, especially after reading her father's letter. One day, something would happen, something that was the opposite of fortunate. How wonderful, her father could insinuate yet not explain this "cruel destiny" of hers. She preferred the term fate.

"You're doing that thing again."

Rio shook her head as she focused her gaze back on her friend. "Huh?"

"That thing where you space out when I say something wrong."

She forced a smile, "Oh Iroha, you think too much. Nothing you said, I'm just exhausted. It's been a long day going over blueprints with Rebecca, and bothering Neil of course."

Iroha went along with it, whether she believed her or not, it was good enough, "Ah yes, I thought I heard some talk of a salon, I take it that's next on the agenda?"

"That's the plan. I don't see how a hair stylist could be beneficial to a town with an eight count population total, but Dunhill seems insistent that this will attract even more residents." She sighed. "I told him that the grey hairs in his beard are starting to get to him."

"Well, you can count me out, I'm not one for...glamour." Iroha picked up a strand of her silky black hair, looking at it disdainfully.

Rio resisted the urge to chuckle, she wanted to avoid unnecessary questions at all costs. But it was humorous how her choice in best girlfriends could be as polar opposite as her two lives. Perhaps it was perfectly fitting.

"Enough chit chat, I should be heading back to work on my tools before calling it a night." The dark haired girl smiled before turning around into the setting sun and back into town, "And you should keep in mind what I said, I'm on to something here." Rio managed to catch her wink before the she had began to make her way down the path.

Maybe the difference wasn't as polar as she had thought it was. They shared the same knack for persistence, except Delia's was for the latter cause.

**_oOo_**

_"No, no, no. Definitely the red ones. Come on, nude? What are you? Vintage of the 1950's? Spare me."_

_I glared at the ruby colored heels before glaring at her. I wanted to scream: 'This is so trivial, I have a million more important things to dwell on right now besides the era of my fashion-sense.' But I bit my tongue. At least that part anyways._

_"Delia, I am not in the mood. I don't really give a damn what color my shoes, dress, even my hair color is right now." I kicked the two pairs of heels over with a nudge of my foot, then proceeded to put my elbows on my knees and my chin in my hands. I continued to glare at her the entire time. _

_The beautiful brunette gave a smack of her lips, something she had a bad habit of doing, and flippantly tossed a lock of voluminous curls over her shoulder. "That's precisely why I'm doing this. I'm helping you Ray. I may be fashion conscious, but I'm definitely not dense."_

_"Tell me about it."_

_"What was that?"_

_I gave her a plastered smile, "I said: I won't dwell about it anymore."_

_"Cut the shit, and wipe that fake grin off your face. It's not fooling anyone but yourself." She leaned over with an elegant yet confident swoop and picked up the crimson shoes. "Now put these on before I tie you down and do it myself."_

_"Kinky."_

_"There we go, much better. Now doesn't it feel good to be less of a Debbie Downer and more of a smart ass?" _

_I gave her a wry look and grudgingly shoved my feet into the nearly too-small heels. Delia gazed at her fingernails as I did so. "You know, you don't wear nearly enough of all these beautiful clothes for someone married to a-"_

_She had glanced up and caught my look. She closed her mouth. Well, at least for a second._

_"I'm just saying, your closet doesn't see an article of material that isn't brand name and you never flaunt any of it. Girl, if I wasn't a model with Calvin Klein himself throwing his latest designs at my feet then I'd be putting your clothes to good use." I watched as she admiringly pulled a black dress off of the clothes rack._

_"Look at me, I'm Audrey Hepburn!" she did a little twirl with the dress in front of her. If it had been anyone else doing that, they would have looked completely ridiculous. But this was Delia, and she was simply too gorgeous to look ridiculous in any situation._

_I stood up, looking at myself in the full length mirror hung on the wall, "Whenever you're done being a child, Delia." I caught her smirk in the reflection behind me, she carefully put the dress back on the rack and stepped up next to me. Sometimes I wish she wouldn't, I swear I could feel what little self-confidence I had about my appearance being sapped away just by her aura._

_"Gorgeous. Just like I said you would be." She ran her hands down the sides of my torso, straightening out the dress and eliminating any wrinkles. I stared at our contrasting eyes, bright blue and bright green, the only feature of mine that Delia didn't seem to outshine. Her mouth turned up in a small tight lipped smile. "Come out to eat with me instead."_

_I gave her an unimpressed look through the mirror, "I know what you're trying to do, Delia."_

_"Well, I wasn't exactly trying to make myself discreet anyways."_

_I turned towards her, wanting to look into her real eyes, "Why don't you like him?"_

_Her gaze immediately went to my neck, and I thought for certain that was her answer. I could feel a chill go down my back. I had been surprised when she blatantly stated, "You need a necklace!" Or perhaps she was just a good of an actor as he was._

_"Delia."_

_She instantly met my eyes again, her features changing to resemble a cross between anger and pity, "You know why, Ray. I don't have to spell it out for you."_

_I bit my lip._

_"It's the same reason as to why you're so miserable tonight to begin with, what did that jack ass say to you now?"_

_I looked away, staring at the rack of clothes behind her. "Nothing, Delia."_

_"Congratulations, you just answered your own question," she threw her hands up in the air in exasperation._

_It was then that footsteps could be heard, entering the bedroom. "Rachel, are you almost ready? The reservations are at six, you know how antsy I get with the crowds." The voice grew closer until I saw his dark suit appear in the closet doorway. He looked stunning, to say the least. His face perfectly chiseled and his near-golden eyes seem to shine with radiance. It was times like these that would make me wonder, 'why did he choose me? An ordinary girl, someone who pales in comparison next to people like Delia.'_

_His eyes softened as he took in the sight of me, gazing at my dress and my curled hair. "You look beautiful." I blushed._

_"Not too bad yourself, mister."_

_I could hear a disgusted grunting noise from behind me, apparently he heard it too._

_"I see you forgot to take the trash out before we left."_

_"Bite me, James. I was just leaving." She gave him a glare before picking up her purse that she had put on one of the shelves. She leaned over, giving me a kiss on the cheek before shoving past James and exiting the room._

_"Ready, Darling? Let's get this show on the road." He gave me a dazzling smile._

**oOo**

Rio smiled. That had been the first time that she had thought about Delia since arriving in Echo, and now she remembered why. Her face fell as she felt the pang of guilt, of sadness, hit her heart. If there was anything about that life that she truly regretted leaving behind, it was Delia. Coincidentally, she was also the very person who put the idea of leaving in her head in the first place.

Even though she could find similarities in Iroha, she knew that nobody could replace her best friend.

Rio snapped out of her reverie as she heard a knock at her door, she nearly forgot that she had even gone inside her home. The sun was long gone. She must have been daydreaming for quite some time.

"Coming!" She got up from her bed and headed towards the door. _If this is Neil, I'm going to make sure to give him a good taste of his own medicine for earlier..._

What she wasn't expecting was the shock of red hair and that characteristic smirk that she had seen much too often before.

"Allen..."

He leaned against her doorframe, crossing his arms as he did so. The smirk never left his face.

"Why hello, Peaches. Long time to see."


	10. Down The Rabbit Hole and Back Again

I should be writing essays. I should be studying. I should be getting sleep. The three "I Shoulds" that most people can relate to on this website. But this chapter was boiling inside my head, about to burst. (Lovely imagery, eh?) So I had to spend four hours straight writing it when I should have been doing other things. So I really hope you guys enjoy it! I know I said this last time but this is probably my favorite chapter yet. Don't hate me because of the Allen love.

A side note: My story is beginning to remind me of the show _Lost_, every episode there's another flashback. XD I hope you all enjoy this style.

Anyways, enjoy! And thank you _TheOneMagic _for your lovely reviews as always. xoxo

P.S. All of you silent readers out there, don't be afraid to let me know what you think! Hearing from you all not only encourages me to keep writing, but it allows me to see what kind of stuff you would like to see more of in my story. (: Besides, it leaves me with a warm bubbly feeling to hear your feedback. And don't you want me to have a warm bubbly feeling?

* * *

Down The Rabbit Hole and Back Again

* * *

_What did this mean? Had I not been careful enough? Sure enough? _

Rio stared at the smirking red haired man in front of her, a million questions running through her mind so fast that she couldn't settle on one. So fast that she couldn't even say a word, her mouth slightly hung open, forming a neat little 'O'. All rationalizing that she attempted to do within the thirty seconds she had blankly been staring at the man pointed to Delia.

"What's the matter, cat got your tongue? I've never seen you so at a loss for words before, Mrs. _Cavanaugh_," Allen cocked his head to the side, his eyes twinkling.

Rio paled at the name. It had certainly been a while since she was associated with it, another bread crumb she tried to keep locked up in the safe that was housed in the back of her mind. The part where she didn't dare allow herself to venture to. And yet, here was a ghost from her past, releasing the bread crumbs that she had carefully been hoarding away for the past month by the handful.

She briefly closed her eyes, willing the image of him to go away. She wanted to open them and laugh at herself for talking to another figment of her imagination, but as she did so she was reminded that most of her nightmares were reality and shouldn't have expected any less.

"How did you..."

"Find you?" Allen finished the obvious question that she left hanging. He then promptly stuck his head past her shoulder and into her home. "Nice place you got here, Peaches. Really doing well for yourself considering where you come from." He coughed. "Sorry, where _we _come from."

Rio was forced to move aside as Allen forcefully made his way through the threshold and into the house. She watched in awe as he looked around with earnest intrigue. He made his way around and admired the few pieces of furniture she had managed to collect in the short time she had lived at the ranch.

"Now before you birth a cow, I wasn't seeking you out, mind you. Many of us have things called lives too you know," the red head wiped a finger across the glass vase that housed her freshly cut Gladioluses and made a face as he rubbed his fingers together, obviously disturbed by the dust that had resided there.

"And mine just happened to take me here; where, would you look at that, _you _happened to make your grand escape to. New identity and all it seems, _Rio." _His icy blue eyes shot up at her name, seemingly pinning her to the door.

"Allen, please. Let me-"

"Explain? Yeah, that would be a _great _place to start, considering I was spared as such before your little escapade." He took a step towards her, she could feel herself shrinking with guilt and shame the closer he got.

"Did you know that I had to go crawling to Delia for answers? Answers that she wouldn't even tell me, day after day? I never heard a word from you, not several weeks before you supposedly left town and not for the month that you've been gone." Allen was now so close to her that she could smell lingering scent of cool spearmints on his breath and his refreshing ambrosia smelling cologne that always reminded her of the beach. Of the way his laughter put her at ease when she was afraid, or his reassuring smirk kept her faith in the male gender. She could feel her eyes welling up with tears, from what? The memories? The remorse?

Allen suddenly and forcefully reached out an arm, slamming it into the wall on the left side of her head, pinning her. She jumped at the abrupt action but when she looked up to meet his gaze, what she saw surprised her. It wasn't the shielded, bitter anger that he had been teeming with since he appeared on her doorstep. It was grief. It was hurt.

"Damnit Rachel, I thought he..." He let the words die on his lips, a reality they both knew could have very well happened. He suddenly looked away from her, Rio thought it was because the anger had resurfaced and he refused to look at her but as she turned her head to stare at him she could see the unshed tears he was fighting.

"I was supposed to save you, I was supposed to _be _there for you!" He turned his head back to her, the hurt written on every feature of his face. "Why didn't you come to me?" His voice cracked as he desperately whispered the question he had been asking himself since he learned of her departure.

Her defenses were shattered. Rio allowed Allen's unshed tears to stream down her own face, his grief mirrored.

"Oh Allen." She caught him off guard as she threw herself onto him, her arms wrapping around his torso and her head tucked under his chin. He slowly removed his hand from the wall as he reeled from the shock of her actions and wrapped his arms around her. He buried his face into her hair, the calming smell of lavender overwhelmed his senses, reminding him of her familiarity. He couldn't help but be reminded of the several replications of this moment; where he held her as her tears soaked his shirt.

Allen slowly sank to the floor, holding the broken girl in his arms as she sobbed. "Shh, Rachel. It's okay. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." His muffled apologies were lost through the few tears he had allowed to escape. Tears that he would make certain that she would never see.

They sat that way until Allen was sure that she had fallen asleep, her crying had become no more than hiccups and then she was still.

_How did things get so out of control? _Allen thought to himself, staring at the ceiling fan go around and around. It never changed its pace, always repeating. He already knew the answer to his question. It was that bastard's fault, he should have killed him when he had the chance. But she intervened, saving James. Or was she saving himself?

**oOo**

_"Have I ever told you-" a hiccup. Or was it preliminary to an act of vomiting? I grimaced, looking down at my new black Battistoni shoes. Like hell anything close to vomit will be near these. "-that I just love you sooo much Rachel?"_

_I glanced over at said girl. She wore a worried look that reflected off of my irritated one. Both of us were practically dragging a very drunk Delia from the limo and up to the Cavanaugh estate. Something that was very hard to do discreetly._

_"Rachel, over here!" A flash. Another flash. Blinding white light. Not very many this time, just a handful. But it was enough to make me grit my teeth and restrain my fist from punching anyone out. Didn't anyone in this city know the meaning of "consideration"? Oh wait, I forgot I lived in Los Angeles._

_"It's been rumored that James Cavanaugh is back in town? Isn't he bothered you're out with another man?" Rachel's face contorted with humiliation and anger, her beautifully done curls coming unraveled just like this night out was supposed to be. Damn Delia, always drawing un-needed attention with her antics. Look at the fine mess she got us into now._

_We hurriedly made our way down the street, coming upon the security gate that surrounded the mansion, thank god. The reporters followed us all the way until we were inside the fence. "He's out of the country shooting "Hamlet", maybe if you were better reporters you would know that already!" And with that, the gate was shut behind us and the frantic voices stopped. I released a deep sigh, as did Rachel._ _Then simultaneously, we both glanced down at the beautiful drunken brunette who had been oddly quiet through the brief fiasco._

_As if on que she sluggishly raised her head to look at me, "And you, mister. You look exceptionally," another hiccup, "-andsome tonight. I could strip you down and-"_

_"Okay! Let's get bimbo Barbie inside the house before she bares all, shall we?" I rolled my eyes at her slurred words, but it was meant to be a show of exasperation for what my evening had become. I felt like I was in college again, but this time with expensive clothing and paparazzi. I never witnessed either in college._

_"Now who are you calling bimbo-" _

_"Shut up, Delia." Rachel gave me a look that clearly demanded 'get a move on'._

_We had barely made it through the front double doors, very extravagant double doors might I add, as Delia started to collapse, still mumbling something about how friends weren't supposed to be mean. Whatever._

_"Bring her over here, put her on the couch. I don't want to drag her all the way upstairs to one of the guest rooms." I did as I was told and helped Rachel gently lay her down on the expensive looking leather couch. I wouldn't be surprised if it was real leather. Now don't get me wrong, I'm as rich as the next guy but I'm no where near as stacked as multi-millionaire James Cavanaugh. But then again, I actually use my talent to earn my money, not to perform lunatic stunts in front of a camera just to show off to America how gorgeous I am. But then again, maybe I'm just biased._

_Suddenly, Rachel plopped down onto the floor in a huff, her back against the couch. She looked truly the definition of disheveled, her hair had completely come undone, her little black Valentino dress was in disarray and was accompanied with wrinkles._

_"Not the night you expected, huh?" I slid down the base of the couch, sitting next to her with my hands clasped together over my knees. _

_She shook her head with a sigh, more locks of curly golden hair fell out of her up-do. "Not quite. I'm just glad I didn't have to clean up any vomit."_

_"You're not out of the clear yet," I nodded my head backwards to the snoring model behind us._

_Rachel giggled. More of a built-up stress induced laugh than a genuine one. "How did we even get dragged into this mess?"_

_"When you decided to invite both me __**and**__ Delia to The Ivy, one of the most star-ridden restaurants in LA._ _It was only a matter of time before the paparazzi found us with Delia's drunk ass trying to make a scene." I took of my glasses for a moment to clean them on my suit. _

_"I like to think that she drank as much as she did because she was trying to impress me, attempting to live up to my good looks and charm." I gave a sideways smirk. "But if you ask me, I'd say it was pretty obvious she was trying to make a scene on purpose. Don't you think?"_

_Rachel sighed again and looked down at her hands in her lap. "Yeah, I was afraid of that. I knew it wasn't an accident that she pushed me into you the moment we were in sight of the paparazzi."_

_"You know what that's going to look like to the public, don't you?"_

_She covered her face with her hands. "I know." Another sigh. "It's as if they've never seen you before. As soon as they see a window of opportunity to take a photo of us in close proximity, you're this 'new guy' that I'm 'having an affair with'."_

_"No doubt sleeping beauty here knew all of it would unfold the way it did." I nudged Delia behind us for emphasis._

_"Why? Why would she do this to me? To us?" I wasn't sure if she was referring to me and her, or her celebrity husband._

_Suddenly, Rachel's head shot up. Seconds after I heard voices and then the front doors swung open, I could hear foot steps walk through the foyer._

_"No Marshall, leave them here." More shuffling. "I said to leave them here! I've got it!" The closing of a door then more footsteps._

_Rachel's petite figure shot to her feet and began walking towards the foyer, her heels echoing through the house. I followed suit further behind._

_When I stepped into view, James' eyes caught mine before they even landed on his wife. Hot intensity was burning within them, I didn't allow myself to look away. I wouldn't dare submit. It was only a moment before his eyes flicked back to Rachel's worried face standing in front of him._

_"Can I speak to you in the other room?" She slowly nodded and followed closely behind as they exited the room. A door slammed and I knew they had gone into the library. I sighed, rubbing a hand over my tired face. It had to be at least three in the morning. I stood there leaning against the wall in the foyer until I began to hear yelling. Slowly, I made my way closer to the glass doors of the library but just out of eye sight so I wouldn't be seen._

_"You don't understand! I had no idea Delia would behave that way, she isn't normally like that."_

_"I think I understand perfectly. Do you know what it's like to have your name slandered through word of mouth from the moment I set foot in the Los Angeles airport until I arrived here?" A pause. "You can imagine my surprise when I was asked by the paparazzi if we were filing for divorce!"_

_"James, it's the media. They come up with stories all the time-"_

_"It's bad enough I practically live in a fishbowl every time I exit my own home, but to come home after several months from across the country, to this? I expected a 'welcome home, sweetheart!' not this catastrophe. Did you know they already began to leak the adorable photograph of you and pretty boy in there?" I heard a mocking laugh, laced with venom._

_"James, you know that he's my-"_

_"Childhood friend. Yes, I know. You've told me a million times. I don't mind you seeing him, Rachel but when you can't be smart enough to know what may look like a compromising situation to the media then I have no choice but to intervene. I won't be made a mockery of, not even by you."_

_There was another pause._

_"Please, James. Let's go to bed okay? I'll tell Allen to leave and we can talk this through in the morning, you've been drinking and-"_

_"Oh? As if you haven't? You look like you've been a drunken mess, I wouldn't be surprised if you slept him before I got home."_

_A resounded smack. It was almost identical to the sound of a crackling pop of a roaring fire._

_"How dare you. You may scold me on my actions tonight because I realize they were mistakes that hurt you, but you may not use my loyalty to you or my friendship with Allen as a way of ammunition against me."_

_The air grew quiet and still. I was dying to see what was happening, it was torture standing so close yet so far away._

_"James, let go of me. You're hurting me." A whimper, the tone of her voice was completely changed from a moment ago._

_"Oh? My little pigeon, it hurts? The way you hurt me?"_

_I heard another yelp of pain and I knew I had waited long enough. I quickly moved around the corner and barged through the glass doors, they hit the walls behind them and intensified the crash that resounded throughout the home._

_I would have stopped in my tracks out of pure shock because of what I saw if it hadn't been for my adrenaline pumping through my veins. He had her in an iron grip around her neck, it wasn't quite a choke-hold but more of a controlling grasp of her chin. He had pulled her face inches away from his own and his eyes looked wild and dark. Rachel reminded me of a damaged bird, her wings beyond repair. I had never seen her like this. It only boiled my blood that much more._

_"Get the hell off of her!" The next thing I realized was that James had stumbled away, cradling his jaw and I was holding my fist because of the pain. I had punched him across the face._

_"ALLEN!"_

_Rachel looked at me with anxious eyes that pleaded, 'what did you do?'_

_"Are you okay?" I stepped over to her and she took a step back. A pang of hurt swelled through my chest, why was she treating me like the enemy?_

_She stared at me with that same anxious look for a few moments while James regained his composure._

_"Get out."_

_I did a double take when I realized the low whisper had come from Rachel and not James. Suddenly, she rushed to James' side as he began to straighten up. "Are you alright? James?"_

_"Yeah, I'm fine." I heard him mumble._

_I stared at the two in awe until Rachel's penetrating gaze was trained back on me, "I said, get out, Allen."_

_I shook my head slowly, from the disbelief? From my disappointment in her? I wasn't sure. But I reluctantly did as I was told and slowly turned around to exit the home._

_"When he attempts to kill you again, you know where to find me."_

_I don't know why I walked out that evening, I should have stayed. I should have taken her away, I should have killed him. It would have spared her all the pain she would have to endure in the year to follow._

**oOo**

"I was saving you."

Allen blinked rapidly, her voice had startled him, he had assumed she was asleep. Perhaps she had just woken up. He glanced own at her calm blue eyes, contrasting with his sharp piercing ones. She was now laying cradled in his lap, like a damaged bird.

"From what?"

"From him, from yourself." She lifted her hand to touch his cheek. "That's why I didn't come to see you, it was too much of a risk. He could have been tracing me, and it wouldn't have been good if he lead my disappearance to you. He probably came to that conclusion anyways, but I couldn't have willed myself to involve you." She ran her hand through his deep red hair, something so intimate that Allen was confused on where they stood.

"I told Delia to make sure he didn't come after you, she is the world's best liar after all. Almost as good as an actor as him. I knew she'd be able to convince him otherwise, as much as they hate each other." Allen closed his eyes, letting the information absorb and concentrating on her rhythmic stroking of his hair.

"Was it Broderick? Did he help you escape?"

Rio nodded.

"Good. I'm glad."

They stayed like that for the rest of the night, not saying anything more. Just enjoying each other's company and contemplating the memories of their past.


	11. Out of Sight, Out of Mind

Another long chapter, yay! You may have noticed that I changed the characters of the story on the information page and even the brief synopsis. Yes, yes I did add in Allen and worded it so that "the people that help her" were more ambiguous. I had no idea Allen would play such a large role in my story, hehe! Don't hate me.

As always, thank you for the lovely reviews and don't hesitate to leave more with your thoughts and critiques. I love every response I receive. xoxo

Enjoy!

* * *

Out of Sight, Out of Mind

* * *

For a moment, Rio thought she was back home in her oversized king bed. Complete with velvety silk sheets and lavish pillows. It had been much too extravagant for her tastes. With a hesitant flutter of her eyelids, she shifted to turn over on her side. From what she could make out through half lidded eyes was soft sunlight streaming in through a window; must be sunrise. What she didn't expect was the uncomfortable mass beneath her head, however. She had no idea her pillow had become so lumpy, maybe she should steal James' next time. It was then, and with a start, she realized she wasn't actually in her luxurious bedroom with her snoring husband asleep next to her.

The snoring was coming from a familiar red-head whom she had fallen asleep on. In an instant, the memories of the previous night came flooding back like a tidal wave washing over her and pulling her under. It all seemed surreal. Allen was here, touching her, her childhood best friend, her...

She stopped herself. She couldn't allow herself to go there, not again. With a start, she shifted to an upright position, careful in not waking Allen. He looked so peaceful- so content. His glasses had begun to slump down the bridge of his nose, mirroring the angle in which his head slouched forward from his position against the wall. He looked _uncomfortable. _Then how was it that he seemed so at ease?

Rio smiled to herself and slowly stood up, making her way to the bathroom for a well-needed shower. After finishing, she wrapped her hair in a towel and used a second for her body. The mirror above the sink caught her eye and she began to study herself, picking and tugging on the bags under her eyes and the sunburns on her cheeks. _I've looked worse, _she shrugged to herself. At least she wasn't unrecognizable this time.

Deciding a mad dash to her dresser and back wouldn't prove to be too much of an awkward encounter considering Allen was still asleep, Rio quietly turned the doorknob and stepped out into the kitchen.

Too bad she hadn't taken the time to better consider the alternative.

His back had been turned and was occupied with the stove but as soon as he heard her enter, Allen turned around with a spatula in hand. She felt the hot stain of red begin to grow on her cheeks and his eyes gleamed with amusement.

"Wasn't expecting me to wake up, eh Peaches?"

Her mouth opened and closed, searching for something to say but she was too overwhelmed with embarrassment as she looked down at her thin towel. A fish out of water.

"It looks good on you, I'd like to see you do some farm work in _that._" He gave her a wink as he flicked his spatula in her direction and then resumed his position at the stove. Something was sizzling.

If her cheeks weren't crimson before they surely felt like they were going to burn right off in that moment. "I...you- stop being a pervert!"

She could feel his smirk from her viewpoint behind his back, and it only furthered her irritation. With a huff, she stormed over to her dresser and grabbed a pair of overalls as quickly as one hand would allow, her other remained secure on the towel.

Just before she slammed the door to the bathroom, she heard him call out, "Now hurry up in there, you wouldn't want to eat my scrumptious pancakes cold! Or you could just settle with what you have on now, either works just fine with me."

She reminded herself to slap him later.

* * *

"You never did tell me why it is that you're here. I remember something along the lines of 'other people have lives too, you know'." Rio cocked her head to the side as she took a bite of pancake, _it's not too bad, _she concluded.

Another smirk. He looked up at her through the top of his glasses, his head bent over as he poured syrup on his plate. "Well, Bob the Builder, shouldn't you know the answer to that question?"

She looked dumbly at him for a moment before she finally pieced it together.

The realization must have been evident on her face. "And we've got a winner..."

Rio scowled. "But I haven't even begun building yet!"

He preformed his signature shrug, the one that made her want to strangle and hug him at the same time. "So I may have gotten a bit impatient when I realized this could very well be the same Echo Village that Delia told me you relocated to."

"Yeah, eager to rip me a new one," she grumbled.

"Precisely."

She pushed around the bites of pancakes that were left on her plate, smearing them in syrup but not planning on eating them.

"How did you even know?"

"Pardon?"

She looked up at him, and for the first time that morning their eyes really met. "Echo Village."

He looked away, out of the window and into the distance of her fields. The crops were finally beginning to bloom, just small buds. "Coincidence, really."

Rio cocked her head to the side as if to say 'go on', but Allen just continued to gaze into the horizon of the rising sun.

"Some bad things have happened since you left."

"You're speaking as if we're still there." She set down her fork, her full attention on the man across from her.

His eyes met hers again, striking blue meeting her own. "We never really left, Rachel."

Her heart sank. It wasn't because of something as foolish as the words themselves, but the meaning that he hid behind them. The tone of his voice conveyed an ominous feeling; nearly tangible and just beyond her reach. Was he trying to hint at something? Her worst fear started to leak out of the safe that she had locked away within her mind.

"Has he...did he..." The words died on her lips, she couldn't speak them because then it would come true.

He shook his head, "No, honestly, he's too distraught to even be paying attention to anyone. You should see the way he's been treating the paparazzi. All kinds of rumors are flying around, in the tabloids, word of mouth, you name it."

Suddenly, Rio pushed the plate of soggy pancakes to the center of the table and rested her elbows in its place then covered her face with her hands.

Allen looked startled, his eyes widened and he instantly regretted saying anything. The last thing he wanted to do was upset her again. He opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. Instead, he watched the blonde girl in front of him helplessly, unsure if she was crying.

"I've hurt him."

A mumble. Allen wasn't sure if he had heard her correctly, he _didn't _want to hear her correctly. He leaned into the table, hostile anxiousness radiated off of him in waves like the heat above pavement on a hot summer day.

"What did you just say?"

She sniffed, hesitantly removing her hands from her face. Her trembling gaze met his intense one.

"I've hurt him, and I feel _guilty."_

Allen looked away from her as if she had slapped him. He ran a hand over the stubble on his chin. Rio pictured a bomb ready to explode, something she had grown accustomed to but the difference with Allen was that she wasn't afraid.

He suddenly stood up, shoving his chair backwards with an excruciatingly loud scrape. Or maybe it was because the house had grown too quiet. Rio could feel the tension emanating from him as he strode over to the window and forcefully yanked it open. She watched as he rested his palms on the sill and stared down at the floor, the breeze blew through his hair in ripples and the sun accented the red. It was as bright and beautiful as a red poppy.

"The air is different here than it is in the city."

Rio continued to watch, unwilling to break the fragile glass that they walked on with her voice. She felt guilt for James, but she also felt remorse for the very act of doing so and Allen was the breathing personification of that feeling. Without him around it was easy to hide away the emotions, the thoughts that she desperately wanted to ignore. The ones that didn't make sense. But he brought them out of their hiding place, dusted them off, and displayed them in the light for all to see and for her to address. A surge of anger coursed through her, he had no right to determine what went on inside her head- to _judge _her.

Just when she had gained the courage to open her mouth, the breath was stolen from her by the sound of knocking at the door.

Allen's snapped up, a melancholy curtain seemed have been momentarily raised from his eyes and was replaced with surprise. The glass had been shattered but the pieces didn't scatter far, Rio knew they would meld back together in time and she would have to confront it when it did.

"I-," she paused. The knock had brought her back to reality; she wondered where she had been before. "I'll get it."

She was unprepared for the stoic and indifferent face that stared back at her as she opened the door. He looked like he wanted to be anywhere else but her front porch.

"Listen, before you open your mouth with excited and meaningless chatter, I'm here on a courtesy call for Dunhill...again." Neil suddenly looked off to the side and crossed his arms, mumbling something about not being a servant and 'this is the last time'.

"Anyways." His scarlet stare was clouding her vision again. "Dunhill left town this morning, something about "urgent business". He's probably traveling to China for some of his organic tea." Neil rolled his eyes.

"He also wanted me to give you this, said he wouldn't be back for a while and that it belongs to you." He suddenly procured a small, round pink stone from his pocket and held it in his open palm. "Whatever this is, just looks like a rock to me."

Rio stared at the shimmering stone curiously. _What did Dunhill mean when he said it belonged to me? _She carefully picked it up with her thumb and index finger, holding it up to the light. It almost seemed like the grooves in the stone were swirling, moving about like water in a bowl. It was the strangest rock she'd ever seen.

"I don't want to know," Neil dismissed her as soon as her eyes landed back on his own.

Suddenly, his expression changed from that of boredom to something that resembled...surprise? Was that even an emotion Neil was capable of? Then as soon as it appeared it was quickly replaced with his usual stoic look with a hint of irritation this time.

"Ah, you didn't tell me we had a visitor. Care to introduce us, Peaches?"

Usually the unfortunate nickname annoyed her to the smallest degree but at that moment it made her teeth grind in aggravation. He was doing it on purpose; acting as if he owned the place. He was testing Neil, for whatever reason. For the second time in the same hour she wanted to inflict physical harm upon Allen.

Neil's demeanor remained unchanged, he looked as inconvenienced as always but this time it made her cringe. She forced a tight grin, glaring up at Allen who stood somewhat behind her and then back at Neil.

"Allen this is Neil he's-" she stopped herself before the word _friend _escaped her lips. What exactly were they? Banter buddies? Awkward acquaintances? "-a guy that lives in town. He runs an animal shop in the plaza."

She could feel Allen's grin from behind her shoulder, and tried to compensate by staring apologetically into Neil's eyes. He didn't seem to pick up on it, or maybe he just didn't care.

"How adorable." The red head stuck out his hand, anticipating a handshake that was never received. "It's a pleasure."

Neil stared at it as if it were a bug that needed to be squashed.

"Pleasure," he sneered. Then glanced back at Rio, "One more thing, Dunhill also said to keep that pebble safe. He really is losing it with his old age."

He shook his head as he turned away, probably at the oddness of the situation, or his irritation of Allen. And then he was gone.

Rio looked down at the stone in her hands, turning it over and over. _Yet something else I need to protect, but from whom? Why do I have to be the guardian of everything? It's not like I was trained in this sort of thing._

"What a charmer. You sure know how to pick em."

She rounded on him, "What is wrong with you!? I can't even have a civilized conversation with somebody without you making a mockery of me?"

He feigned innocence. "Why what ever do you mean?"

"This!" She waved her arms around, emphasizing her point. "I actually would like to fit in here and make friends but I can't do that if you continue to act like an overprotective boyfriend."

The corner of his mouth lifted into a half smirk but she noticed the touch of sadness that accompanied it. "I'm just looking out for you, considering you didn't allow me to before."

Her heart felt like it had been punctured and it fell into her stomach. She looked down at her feet.

"I don't need your protection. I can handle myself."

The air grew still and she could feel his stare upon her but she couldn't seem to will herself to meet it. The familiar feeling of guilt began creeping back into her mind.

She heard his footsteps before she saw them and she jerked her head up to follow him with her gaze.

"Where are you going?"

"To build myself a home."

"Allen."

He turned around with his hand on the doorknob, his face betraying the hurt behind his glasses. "I talked to Dunhill when I first arrived, he told me he was leaving and that I could stay at his place until the salon was finished. Happy?"

She opened her mouth to speak but stopped herself when she realized that she didn't know what to say. _I'm sorry I hurt you again? I don't know what I'm feeling and I can't sort through these emotions? Don't leave me?_

"I'll see you later, _Rio."_

The door closed and he was gone. She sunk to her knees, unable to cry but feeling defeated nonetheless.

"It wasn't supposed to be this way. Not this," she whispered as she grimaced and put her hands in her hair, grabbing it in overwhelming confusion and desperation.

**oOo**

_"And do you remember when you stole my red crayon? I wouldn't speak to you for weeks." I laughed until tears formed in my eyes, the champagne glass in my hand was carelessly swinging around, sloshing the golden liquid inside. I didn't notice, however, my mirth and laughter overrode all other senses. Or maybe it was the alcohol._

_"You always were one for the dramatics." Flame colored hair matched the crimson tie that had begun to loosen around his neck. The events of the day had come to a close and darkness has shaded the city hours ago, yet we couldn't bring ourselves to call it a night._

_"Must be why I married the Hollywood's most sought-after movie star, huh?" More laughter, more spilled champagne. He didn't seem to mind. He had enough money to buy new carpeting anyways, or that's what he would say in a sober state of mind._

_He looked shocked for a moment at the mention of James, but seeing my relaxed disposition he cracked a smile. Usually the subject of my husband provided awkward and uncomfortable conversation, mainly due to Allen's extreme dislike of him and my habit of defending him. It was the perfect breeding ground for conflict. I wasn't sure if it was the numbing effect of the alcohol or the genuine laughter that softened the reality of it this time. Whatever it was, I was having too much fun to care._

_"No, it's because you always had a way of getting what you want. Your determination did the work for you." If I had been sober I would have noticed the irony in that statement. But instead, I flashed him a dazzling smile, one that he reciprocated. "That's why we make such a good pair."_

_I sat my glass down on the coffee table after taking another mouthful, and watched as the fizzy bubbles floated to the top. "A good pair, huh?" I smiled despite myself. Everything seemed to have a dull edge to it, including my own thoughts, but I singled out the emotion of...what was it? Remorse? I focused on it and held it tight._

_"Of course, otherwise I wouldn't have stuck around as long as I have. I couldn't be able to stand you." He gave me a wink and it made me want to cry._

_"Don't leave me, Allen."_

_The lighthearted tone that the room held was suddenly dissipating. The yellow light coming from the lamps that once seemed so soft and comfortable, now held such intensity I felt the need to squint my eyes._

_His eyebrows knitted together with sorrow, his face softened. "Rachel, you know I have to."_

_I suddenly broke out in tears, the emotion getting the best of me and accented by the alcohol in my system. "But I'll be all alone!"_

_His arms were around me, holding me, whispering in my ear, wiping my tears. We both knew what I meant by the statement. I gripped his red tie, loosening it even more. I had begun to soak his suit._

_"It won't be forever, I'll come back for you. I promise." He held me at a small distance so he could look me in the eye. "We'll run away together. Just you and me. We can leave this life behind, start over new."_

_I wanted to believe his words. His empty promises. But it only widened the void of pain because I knew it couldn't become reality. It was only a dream. A hopeful thought that teased me from the confinements of my imagination._

_I felt a new wave of tears threaten to spill over my cheeks as I stared at his hopeful smile. I didn't know how to stop them or the hurt that leaked throughout my body, in my fingers, my toes, my heart. So I did the only thing I could think of._

_I pressed my lips against his in a sudden flurry of emotion, craving the protection that he provided. I needed to feel the warmth of his embrace and the strong hands that combed through my hair, that caressed my face. I had never felt such intensity or longing in one single kiss, a desire that we both needed to fulfill. He moved his lips in sync with mine; a beautiful dance of sorrow, of broken pasts, of shattered futures, and the possibility and uncertainty of the present._

_And then it was over a soon as it had begun. I had stared at him with confusion and regret, not for what I had done, but for the affect that it would have on him. What I had done was unfair. He stared back with tenderness and grief, knowing that it couldn't last. Nothing good ever would. It is not where society said I belonged but my heart said I did. Why must life be filled with vacant promises for hope and mocking desires that went unfulfilled?_

_I quickly gathered my things and fled out of the door of his apartment, not knowing that it wouldn't be the last time that I would give into such unguarded fantasies._

**oOo**


	12. The Blurred Lines

Sorry for the delay everyone! But I'm back and this time I come baring some more Rio and Neil banter, your favorite. (:

I would like to thank _TheOneMagic, Noodles830, _and _Lilybud _for their wonderful reviews. You guys seriously rock. (And _Lilybud, _I don't mind criticism of any sort, your comments actually help me! Thank you!)

Enjoy!

* * *

The Blurred Lines

* * *

_"One, two, three..."_

_I open my eyes. The wind blows through my hair, however it is too restricted by my pink headband to get in the way._

_"Ready or not, here I come!"_

_I see the blue of the sky and the green of the foliage. The sounds of birds and squirrels dropping nuts from their treetop perches fill my hears. I am alone except within the imagination of my mind, but I like to think that Daddy is hiding somewhere nearby, waiting for me to find him. _

_I wish that somebody would play with me but Broderick won't allow me to attend school, he says that it is too dangerous. _

_Sometimes I see them play through the fence on our walk home from the pond. We feed the ducks there, but only for a little while before Broderick says we have to go back home. Those kids laugh and chase each other around the swings, some sit on the sidewalk and use colors to draw on the ground. I wish I could play too._

_There's this one boy that I always see at the top of the slide, all the other kids seem to want to play with him but he stares at me instead. He watches us until I can't see him anymore and the playground disappears. I want to say hello but Broderick would never allow that. I'm not mad, I know that he protects me. But sometimes I feel like that boy is as lonely as I am, even if he has a bunch of friends._

_"Daddy, I'm gunna find you!"_

_I start to run through the trees behind our home. I play hide and seek every evening before lunch if Broderick says it's okay. He tells me not to leave the yard or go into the woods, but I don't see what can be so bad if it's filled with animals and things that make me happy. So this time I go in anyways. I feel like I'm doing something wrong, but I don't want to turn around because I'm having too much fun. Besides, Daddy would save me if something bad happened._

_I push past bushes and tall grass, my feet make a lot more noise than the rabbits I see dart past my feet. I wish I could be a rabbit and then I could have a rabbit family. I picture the story that Broderick would sometimes read to be about a lost bunny that tries to find his family. I think I'm that bunny._

_Suddenly, I hear a loud snap of a branch and the birds above me fly away. Is it Daddy?_

_I duck behind a small bush because I start to get scared, like when Broderick turns off the light to my room and he forgets to turn on the nightlight. I hear more rustling and I realize that if it had been Daddy then he would have called me his little Rio by now._

_I don't know what I was expecting but a boy appears from behind a tree, he starts to look around. Maybe he lost something. Then I realize that this is the same boy that would stare at me from the playground, the same one on top of the slide. He looks different now that he's so close to me. For the first time, I notice that he has glasses and his hair is more red than brown._

_I watch him until he turns around, I feel disappointed because I wanted to see him find whatever it was that he lost. As I began to stand back up, my foot makes a loud crunching sound on the pile of leaves beneath it and that boy turns back around._

_At first he looks surprised and I thought he was going to run away and then he smiles at me. He looks goofy with his glasses and I giggle._

_"What'cha doing out here all by yourself?"_

_I stop giggling and lean my head to the side, what does it look like? "I'm playing hide and seek!"_

_The boy looks around as if he's going to be able to find my Daddy and then looks back at me. "By yourself?"_

_"No silly! That's the whole point of hide and seek. You have to find the missing person!" I start to walk toward him, I had never talked to another kid before. Not while I was living with Broderick at least. _

_He raises his eyebrows at me and smiles again. "Want some help?"_

_I stare at him as I think, "But won't your parents be mad if you're in the woods?"_

_The red-haired boy shakes his head, his glasses fall down his nose a little. "I snuck through the hole in the fence at the playground, my parents think I'm at school and my teacher thinks I'm at recess."_

_I stare at him some more. What's a recess? This boy is smart, I think to myself that it's because he wears those glasses. I scrunch my lips over to one side and chew on my cheek. I need someone smart to help me find my dad._

_"Okay!" I grab his wrist and he has that surprised look again. "Come on then!" I start to drag him deeper into the woods with me while he stumbles behind me, but then suddenly he makes me stop._

_"Wait, what's your name?" _

_I turn around to face him and put my hands on my hips, "What's it matter?" I try to raise my chin like Broderick does when he's scolding me._

_"If I'm going to help you seek your missing person then I need to know your name!" He doesn't look mad, but like he just told me a serious story._

_I chew on my lip again and I start to hear the birds above me resuming their song. "Rachel."_

_The boy smiles and holds out his hand. I get confused. "My name's Allen. How do you do?"_

_I stare at the hand and I remember a time when Broderick shook a man's hand at the grocery store once. But he didn't look happy. I didn't want to seem unhappy towards this new boy._

_"Come on, you shake it! Didn't your parents ever tell you that?"_

_I shook my head, still staring at Allen's hand. I wasn't sure what to do. _

_And then I yelped in shock as the boy grabbed my hand with both of his and began to shake it up and down. I had never been touched by another person my age before. His hands were soft and nice._

_"See? That's not too bad, huh?" He smiled at me and then let go like he was suddenly afraid of me. I continued to stare at him. Did all kids act like this?_

_"Come on! I know some good hiding places where we might find your friend." Then Allen started to walk ahead of me and began poking in bushes, disturbing all the rabbits that were hiding in them._

_A friend..._

_I had never had one of those before._

**oOo**

_**Summer**_

Rio groaned as she sat up in her bed, a new dawn, a new day. However, she could have done without this particular dawn that shined in through her windows. It awakened her and the events of the present that she would much rather forgotten. It had been three days and she hadn't as so much as seen Allen, let alone heard from him. She had begun the construction on his salon with some help from Rebecca and Neil, it would take a least another week before it was complete.

She wanted to give him the benefit of the doubt and conclude that he was adjusting to his temporary home in Echo Village. But it was unlike him to hole himself up, she had always known him as an outgoing and friendly person. A little hot-headed, but friendly nonetheless. Once you got to know him. Maybe a little sarcastic. Okay, fine. He could be an ass sometimes.

But he was her best friend and she hadn't noticed the hole that had taken up residence in her heart until it had been ripped open again by his deliberate absence. She wanted to curse him, to yell at him for being so childish, but when she took a step back she realized there was only herself to blame. She had carelessly opened the tender wound that Allen tried to hide. He had only wanted to be there for her. Then why hadn't she allowed him?

_Because I couldn't risk him getting hurt._

That would never be a good enough excuse for him. He wanted to believe that he was strong enough to bear the consequences but Rio couldn't allow herself to find out.

She stared down at her hands, tracing the scar on her palm. Her past was something she could never escape, it would always haunt the corners of her mind but would it always prevent her from moving on? She needed to busy herself, it did no good to dwell on it.

With a huff, Rio shoved on her work clothes and threw her hair up in a ponytail. Her summer crops were beginning to sprout and after she shamefully managed to kill her spring season crops, she decided to put in all the effort she could. She kept telling herself that it had been her first season, a trial run, but she couldn't help but feel inadequate when comparing herself to the farmer that everyone expected that she'd be.

Maybe she wasn't good at anything. Except for killing, that is.

She cringed at the thought after realizing just how spot on her observation had been.

The warm air clung to her like a blanket as she stepped through her door and into the early dawn of June. Rio took a deep breath. The cherry blossoms had long disappeared but in its place were now the lively green of leaves. The forest around her had come alive with bird songs and animal chitterings. It was days like these that seemed to erase all her troubles, at least only for a little while.

After watering the sprouts of her crops and planting a few small apple trees for next season, Rio made her way into the barn where Daisy stood eating fodder.

"Hi there, pretty girl," she cooed as she made her way towards the cow, brushing her hand along her hide. Daisy gave a small grunt, acknowledging her, and then continued to chew on the dry grass.

Rio grabbed a small bucket that she had filled with soapy water while watering her crops, "Time for a bath, don't you think?" She began to brush the cow's spots in slow rhythmic circles; Daisy's favorite part of the day.

"Looks like she hasn't learned to hate you quite yet."

With a start, Rio whipped around at the voice coming from the doorway of the barn. She hadn't been expecting company, but then again, whenever was Neil expected?

"Oh, it's you. Look, I'm a little busy here." She turned back to her cow. "If you don't mind."

She began to resume her scrubbing when she noticed a figure appear in her peripheral. He no longer wore the red coat due to the summer heat and was donned in a black shirt and jeans instead. She couldn't help but notice that the material accented the muscular ridges of his biceps. Or that he would be somewhat attractive if he wasn't Neil.

"Need some help?"

With a sigh she dropped her arm, much to Daisy's displeasure, and turn to look at him. "What do you want, Neil? I know you're not here because you enjoy my company."

The corner of his mouth twitched upwards, "Maybe I wasn't talking to you. Maybe I was talking to Daisy, poor thing must be suffering if she has to be washed everyday by you."

She gave him a dry look before resuming her attention on said cow. "She's only peeved because I stopped scrubbing her for the second that you distracted me. _Maybe _you take the hint."

"Last time I checked," he reached down to the bucket at their feet, grabbing a second sponge, "I was the animal whisperer and you were a rookie."

She couldn't help but sneak another glance and immediately wished she hadn't. Her eyes lingered on his form as he reached up to scrub the cow's back, the muscles in his arms flexed and she could make out the veins that ran though them. Perhaps her eyes lingered a little too long. A blush creeped up her cheeks and she turned back around to hide it.

"Cat got your tongue, I see." She could feel his smirk and in an instant her irritation was back. "_Maybe _if you'd stop staring at me for a second then you'd think of a clever retort."

Scratch that. She hated him. Full-blown hatred.

And maybe a little embarrassment.

"I-" She glared at him, trying to ignore the way his arms looked in the sunlight that streamed in through the barn window. Or how much she liked to see him smile, even if it was at her expense. What was wrong with her?

She dropped the sponge in the bucket and started to walk out of the barn. "Looks like you can handle the rest, animal whisperer."

"Is that what good farmers do these days? Brush off their dirty work on their neighbors?" She heard him toss the sponge into the bucket of water and a discontented moo from Daisy before she felt him walk up next to her.

She gave him a sideways glance once they exited the barn. He was acting so strange, not nearly as closed off and callous as usual. There had to be a catch, and she was going to get to the bottom of it.

"Come have lunch with me, I was just going to make some turkey sandwiches." If something was truly up then he would undoubtedly decline, anything else would be un-Neil-like.

He shoved his hands in his jean pockets and stared up at the sky, watching the clouds drift past. The sun accented the blonde in his hair and gave it a golden hue that left her mesmerized.

Mesmerized? She meant agitated.

"I suppose I can't turn down an offer from the non-domesticated Rio to make me a sandwich."

He tried to throw her off with his trademark sarcasm but she wasn't falling for it. He accepted her invitation.

"Oh, you're making it yourself. I'm just supplying the ingredients, I am _not _domesticated."

Another smirk. This couldn't be genuine...could it?

* * *

"You invite me to your house for lunch and then you make me cook my own food. Nothing like southern hospitality."

Rio folded the turkey slices to better fit on her piece of bread. "Quick your griping, you're not even cooking! Seems like small-town life has made you lazy."

"Just the opposite," he licked his fingers as he finished his sandwich and sat at the table. "Besides, you don't even know what I was like before Echo."

"Oh? Are you insinuating you weren't always the tall, handsome, mysterious type?" she quipped. She fought the blush that threatened her cheeks when she realized what particular adjective she used.

He gave her a sly smirk, "Hm, well when you put it that way you don't make me sound half bad." He took a bite of his sandwich and then continued, "You know, Rio. If I may say so myself, you seem to fit that description as well. Minus the masculine implication of handsome."

The blush took over and Rio was forced to submit to it. This was very unlike him, what was going on here? She cleared her throat and turned away, thinking of ways to bring the conversation back to the comfortable level of banter that she was used to.

"Why are you being so nice?" Yep, that'll do it.

She didn't mean for it to, but it just slipped out. Much like the plate in her hands was one the verge of doing so if she didn't get a handle on her emotions.

Neil stopped mid-bite and raised his eyebrows at her. He gently set the sandwich back on his plate and rested his elbows on the table. "You think my constant degrading remarks are nice? Then you must be really screwed up if you think that-"

"Cut the crap, Neil. You know what I mean." She knew she was being harsh and possibly overreacting, not to mention she was going to hate herself later for this. But she couldn't help the nagging feeling in the back of her mind that Neil's odd behavior was indirectly related to the unfortunate events that surrounded her. "You've been acting like this since...since Dunhill left..."

Her mouth created an 'O' as she stared at him, realization sinking in. He looked as passive as ever. "Helping me build the salon everyday, coming to my farm today..."

She deftly sat in the seat across from him, her eyes not leaving his. "What did Dunhill tell you before you left?"

Finally, he broke eye contact and looked away towards the window. Afternoon was turning into late evening.

"You know where he went."

His eyebrows pulled together in frustration.

"Neil."

A soft grunt and he turned his head back around to face her. "Damn Rio, you don't give a guy a break to you?"

She sat back against her chair and folded her arms across her chest. "Not when they're hiding something from me, and let me assure you, I'm quite the expert at picking up on these things."

His eyes flashed, what was that? Anger? Confusion? Guilt? She couldn't tell.

"Listen, I don't know what goes on between you and the old man but I do know that he's worried about you for some reason that's beyond me. He told me to keep an eye on you while he was gone, he doesn't know when he'll be returning." He scooted his plate with the half eaten sandwich to the middle of the table. She glanced down at his exposed arms and noticed a long silver line on the inside of his bicep. She must have been too preoccupied to notice before.

"I owe that old geezer for some favors he's done for me in the past, so when he requested it I couldn't exactly refuse. And before you ask again," his blinked at her and then focused, his red stare boring into her blue, "I don't know where he went, so I suppose you aren't quite the expert that you thought you were."

Rio couldn't help but stare in awe as Neil stood up in one quick movement and headed to the door. Thanks to her insistent need to prod she had ruined one of the only enjoyable moments they had together. However, what kind of moment was it if it was built on an obligation? Something inside of her sank; a disappointed feeling.

"For the record, the bread was a little stale. I expect better from you next time."

The door closed and Rio was left staring at their unfinished sandwiches, she was unsure of what to feel or why she had the mix of feelings in the first place. Why couldn't she stop picturing the scar on his arm when he mentioned the favors that Dunhill did for him?

Disregarding Neil, one thing she did know was that Dunhill obviously thought there was some kind of threat out there and the thought made her want to vomit. He didn't expect Neil to reveal as much as he did, or anything at all. He knew how she would react, and he was right.

She was going to have to leave Echo Village.


	13. The Red Truth

I'm alive and back! I apologize for the month long delay, I should have clarified in the last chapter that I had finals the past two weeks and I graduate this week. I've been crazy busy, but I finally found time to whip up this new chapter for you all.

I would like to warn all of you that this chapter is a little more graphic than what I've been writing. It's mainly a fight scene and it's a tad brutal. (He he?) Sometimes, I can't help myself and need to include some of those vivid details. Again, nothing goes beyond what a PG-13 movie would contain these days.

Anyways, if you liked my previous action scene in chapter 3 then you'll love this one. I hope you guys enjoy! Can't wait to hear back from you all.

* * *

The Red Truth

* * *

Rio never got the chance to leave Echo Village that night. Instead, she was halted in her discreet attempt to escape by the haunting echoes of yelling within the forest. They were followed by a faint rumble of thunder. Then a sound that she could only guess as a physical blow. Another. And another. Sounds that were all too familiar.

She had packed a small bag; something that resembled a knapsack more than anything, with only the most essential of items. Clothes, toiletries. Anything else she had procured in her four month stay she had left behind. Unnecessary baggage would only weigh her down. She made sure to leave late enough so that nobody would be caught awake and early enough so that the early risers like Hana wouldn't spot her out of their window while sipping morning tea. She could smell rain in the distance, the wind had begun to pick up and the pale backsides of leaves were visible when it blew through the trees. A storm was on its way. She would have to hurry.

It didn't take long to find the narrow dirt path that began at the edge of town and into the woods, however, the trees seemed to grow at night; their dark shadows obscured her vision and her attempt to stay on the path was proving to be quite difficult. But that had been the least of her worries after hearing the first shout echo from the distance once she had made a fair way into the forest. Her blood ran cold and her feet suddenly stopped moving, the voices had been far away enough that it wasn't possible that they had heard her but anxiety was running high. She couldn't take the chance. And that is why she began to ask herself why she started walking again, not back to the safety of the village but towards the commotion instead. The closer she got, the louder and more distinct the struggling became until it was evident that there were more than two people involved. They were all male, she knew that for sure, but the number of them she couldn't tell. Four? Possibly five.

"I _told _you. Your efforts are in vain. The jewel is no where to be found, and if it were, I sure as hell wouldn't tell you lot."

Rio sucked in air through her mouth as her foot landed on a branch with a snap, but then realized they were too preoccupied to take notice. The men were just barely in view, she could make out their figures that were illuminated by the moonlight. One, two, four, _seven. _There were seven of them. One was on the ground; dead or knocked out, she couldn't be sure. The shine of his blood almost seemed to glow in the eerie pale light. Rio didn't recognize him. Five others garbed in black surrounded a sixth man, circling him like a lion pride stalking a gazelle. But this gazelle wasn't helpless; that much was certain. She needed to get closer, her eyes were straining and she couldn't make out their faces.

"I smell a liar. Boss wouldn't be pleased if we killed you here without the truth. Looks like we'll just have to take you with us. Maybe then we can force you to talk by means of a _different _method." The man talking cocked his head to the side as he approached the figure in the center of their circle, he reached his hand behind him and began to pull out a silver object that resembled a blade from his waistline. Rio wanted to cry out, to warn the cornered man what she was witnessing but she forced herself to bite her tongue. She was tough, but a little voice in her head told her to say put. Perhaps it had something to do with the fact that they resembled the very same guys that she was trained to defend from. The thought sent shivers down her back. Too familiar. Too similar. What was going on here?

Rio stepped forward just enough so that she was only sheltered by a single tree, the clearing ahead of her was vivid as day thanks to the full moon above; her eyes widened with shock. A blot of lightning shot through the sky, briefly illuminating the ground and trees in an ethereal pink flash. The light caught his eyes and she recognized him at once.

The man who was about to get kidnapped for torture was Neil.

And he was going to die.

Suddenly, the shining blade was hurtled from the man's grasp who was taunting him a second prior. It caught the moonlight in a blinding gleam as it flew toward Neil's handsome face.

In an instant so quick that Rio was sure she would have missed it if she had blinked, he caught the knife by the handle at an impeccable speed and did a one-eighty, knifing the guy who had advanced behind him in the neck. He followed up with a roundhouse kick to his initial attacker, clocking him in the face as the man behind him slowly sunk to the ground in a puddle of blood. The other three had started to advance after witnessing their two comrades disarmed and out of commission. One of them charging with a weapon that resembled a cross between a knife and a sword, but Neil was prepared. Rain had begun to fall.

He grabbed the collar of the man he had kicked, who was stumbling to regain his composure, and used him as a human shield. Rio watched in awe as the sword slid right through the man's torso and he fell to the ground. Neil took the opportunity to throw the now lifeless body back at the attacker and sent them both tumbling down. The other two had advanced on him now and were prepared to rush at him from either side. Neil stood, waiting; his stance struck a cord within Rio. _Too familiar. Way too familiar. Where have I seen that stance before?_

The man on the left threw a right hook, expecting to catch Neil in the face. He had been fast but not fast enough. To Rio's amazement, he caught the fist with his own hand and paused briefly, staring the man in the eyes with such intensity that she thought for sure he would kill him on the spot. Instead, he struck the man across the jaw with his free hand and ducked before the man advancing behind him could touch his vulnerable side. From behind, he wrapped his arm around the assailant's neck and used his momentum to flip him over his shoulder and slam him on the ground.

Neil violently wedged his foot under his windpipe, squashing it like an insect. The man began to sputter for air.

"Tell me where I can find him."

He eased up enough to allow the man to breathe, however he continued to gasp and was obviously ignoring Neil's demand. The rain poured harder, Rio was soaked to the bone. She was shaking but it wasn't from the cold.

Neil gritted his teeth and bore his entire body weight on his neck, "I said, _Tell me where I can find him!_"

Rio's eyes strayed from the torturous scene and landed on a moving figure behind Neil. An attacker that hadn't stayed down. The black shadow carried the sword that was now drenched in blood; Neil couldn't have been more unaware.

"_TELL ME!"_

She couldn't watch anymore, she wasn't going to allow him to be killed. Throwing her bag onto the ground, Rio took off running. Out of the corner of her eye she caught Neil's face watching her in a flash of lightning as she sprinted past him and towards his attacker. The man's gaze flicked from Neil's unaware figure to the girl coming at him and immediately changed his course. With a raise of his arm, sword in hand, he began to charge her with a yell. She had been ready for this.

She grabbed onto his raised arm before he could swing the weapon and using her full force, drove her left knee into his stomach. The sword fell to the ground with a splash. He doubled over with a groan and grabbed her neck, however, she used the opportunity to once again grasp onto his arm and pulled her weight to the left sending him hurtling towards the ground.

Her attacker now on his back, she kept a hold on his arm and twisted it so she could position her knee in between the crook of his neck and armpit, a maneuver that causes excruciating pain. He let out a yell, to which Rio just pushed harder until his face was smashed under her weight. Droplets of rain water dripped from her hair and onto his forehead.

"I suggest you tell him what he wants to know, or _we'll _be the ones doing the torturing."

The man beneath her grunted. She wasn't sure if it was because her knee was in his face or that he decided not to take her seriously. Either way, she never got an answer. In response she gave his arm a good twist, a sickening pop echoed in her ears followed by a shriek of pain. She must have dislodged his arm. Good.

"Oh, what was that? I couldn't quite hear you."

"That's her!"

Rio's head shot up at the sound of the voice and her gaze fell on Neil and the man that was still under his foot. They were both staring at her with such intensity that she wasn't sure if they were afraid or confused. Maybe a little bit of both.

"You don't think I know that?" The man that she held restrained sputtered.

Neil's captor finally flicked his gaze to his comrade, his eyes hard and cold.

The man turned his head as best as he could to look up at her, blinking past the torrents of rain. "Kill us, it won't matter. They'll come looking and they'll find you, girlie. Just like we did." He started to laugh a deep and sickening chortle. "Boss will finally get his hands on you and the jewel that you guard."

Time seemed to slow down as the man reached out from under his back and in his hand gleamed a small knife. Before she could react, he used as much force as he could produce in his restrained position and stabbed her in leg up to the handle.

With a cry, Rio jerked back, allowing the man to move freely without her leg pinning him down. He quickly attempted to scramble to his feet as she fumbled with the hilt of the knife protruding from her calf muscle. Blood began to seep down the cloth of her pants.

"RIO!"

She looked back up only to see the man charging at her, panic swelled in her chest and with the help of her adrenaline she grabbed the knife. There wasn't a second to spare, she took a deep breath and pulled with her strength. Her scream echoed through the forest as she yanked it free just in time to block the man's punch with her own forearm and responded with a right hook to his face. He stumbled back and Rio positioned the knife in her hand before taking another step forward and lodged it through his chest.

The air grew still and for the first time, sheets of rain could be heard hitting the tree tops. The man let out a soft groan and grappled for the knife in his chest, but it was too late. Unable to hold himself up any longer, he fell with a splash in the mud below.

Rio took gasps of air, she couldn't seem to get enough. It had been a while since she had to fight like that. Let alone take another life.

Finally, she allowed herself to meet Neil's gaze who stared at her with emotion that she couldn't decipher until he finally redirected his attention to the squirming man below him.

"You never answered my question."

The bloodied man began to snicker, a high-pitched insane laughter until Neil gritted his teeth and resumed his full weight on his neck.

"You- you both will die," He wheezed. "You are the only thing that stands in his way now. You'll die right along with the old man."

Rio's eyes widened. Who was he referring to?

"ENOUGH!" Neil's eyes flashed and in a split second, slammed his heel into the man's head, rendering him silent. The rain could be heard on the tree tops again.

They both stared at his still form, the heavy weight of the situation sinking in. Faint thunder could be heard in the distance, followed by a dull flash of lightning. The storm would pass in a little while.

"I suppose we need to talk." His voice.

"I suppose we do." And hers.

**oOo**

_Our footsteps echoed through the hall and reverberated off the walls, making them seem louder than what they were. Adrenaline pumped through my veins and I clutched the cold, heavy metal of the gun tighter in my hand. My hand that was callous-free and as soft as a child's. I still was one anyways, so perhaps that made sense._

_At fourteen years old I had been training with Broderick for five years. I was already capable of taking down a full grown man twice my size and knew fifteen different maneuvers for restraining somebody. However, I had never wielded a gun. Until now._

_"Rio, in here. Now!"_

_Broderick turned around as he held open the large metal door, ushering me inside. _

_"Go in and take cover. I'll be right behind you."_

_I started to rush inside then turned around to face Broderick. "How did they find us? How do they know we're here?"_

_His face hardened. "I don't know. But I do know I should have known better. I shouldn't have brought you along."_

_I frowned. "I'm not a liability, Broderick."_

_"I know. That's not what I meant," he finished and then nudged me inside so he could close the door behind him. I didn't even get in any last words, no 'what are you doing?' or even a gasp of surprise. I tried to open the door but it wouldn't budge. _

_"Broderick! You said you would be right behind me! What are you doing!?" I began to pound on the door._

_"Broderick!"_

_I heard a faint yell on the other side followed by a pounding noise. Fighting. Punching. Struggling. I needed to see what was going on. I needed to help._

_Another yell cut off by a grunt of pain and then it went silent. I slowly backed away from the door, anxiety and dread swelled in my stomach. _

_And then the door exploded. _

_Broderick and another man came barreling through the door. Outside, two others lay on the ground. The man held on behind and had what looked like chains wrapped around Broderick's neck. He was trying to suffocate him. No. He was trying to break his neck._

_Broderick gasped for air but no sound would come out. His face began to turn a shade of violet-red. He only had a matter of seconds. The men he were fighting must have been strong if one of them managed to get him in such a vulnerable position._

_I didn't know what else to do. What I _could _do. And then I looked down at the Glock that remained clutched in my hands. The same gun Broderick had used that day he escaped with me._

_I had shot a gun plenty of times during my training, but they were at targets or mannequins complete with a nice pair of earmuffs. This was different. This was real. But I had no other choice._

_Slowly, I raised the gun with both hands and stared down the end of the barrel. My grip was shaky, I couldn't get a good hold due to my nerves._

_Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale. Just like Broderick taught me._

_They were down on their knees now, Broderick's form was going limp and I knew that the moment had to be now. It was either the attacker's life or Broderick's._

_I chose Broderick._

_The small hunk of metal kicked back in my palms and the next thing I saw was the red. Red everywhere. Sprayed across the walls and the door. The red truth of what I had done. With a cry I dropped the gun and watched as it clattered to the floor._

_Across the room Broderick began to gasp, slowly regaining his breath. He clutched the chains in his hands and untied them from his neck and then he met my gaze, realization setting in. He rushed over to me, grabbing my shoulders and stroking my hair._

_"Shh. Rio. It's okay, baby girl. It'll be alright."_

_I knew. I knew that it wouldn't be alright. Nothing could be alright when a fourteen year old kills a man._

_And it wouldn't be the last time._


	14. To Live

First off: Yay, a chapter update within two days! It's probably just because I'm sick with the flu so calm down you guys.

Second: I apologize that this chapter is about 1,000 words shorter than usual. I typically write about 3,500 words per chapter but when writing this one I didn't seem right to add on anymore after a certain point, you'll see what I mean. But don't worry! This won't be a normal thing.

Third: I hope that the quality of the chapter makes up for the quantity. I spent a lot of time on it and I have to honestly say it's my favorite by far. It's very emotionally packed. Again, you'll see what I mean.

Anyways, hope you guys enjoy! I hope you don't hate me too much after this. (:

* * *

To Live

* * *

"Well, somebody should say something before one of us faints from exhaustion."

The soft patter of rain could be heard on the rooftop, it was easing up. The last drizzle of precipitation before the storm would pass completely. Neil watched the window pane off to the right, just above the sink, as droplets streaked down the glass. It was still dark outside. Sunrise was just a about an hour away.

With a sigh, the blonde man stood up and paced passed the table they were seated at. He was still bleeding from a scratch on his temple just as she had yet to tend to the wound on her leg.

They had gone back Neil's small cottage after the events of that night. They had been sitting at his dining table for over fifteen minutes, both not speaking a word.

Suddenly, he broke his stride and focused his gaze on her.

"What- who are you?"

A combination of confusion and bewilderment were evident in his searching crimson eyes, as if he would figure the answer to his question by staring at her.

"Just barely a Sagittarius, you?"

He glared at her, a low growl escaping from his throat. "This is no time for games, you know what I mean, Rio. Or is that even your name?"

She was taken aback by the hostility that fueled his words and just how close to home he had hit with a remark that was meant to be taken sarcastically. Or that was intended to hurt her, he achieved that as well. Anger swelled in her chest, creating a sour taste in her mouth.

"The same could be said about you, _Neil. _Don't you dare act like I'm the only one at fault here. _You're _the one who took down five men all on your own, where the hell did that come from?"

He continued to glare and took a step in her direction, putting both of his hands on the back of the chair he was sitting in moments before. He looked extremely perplexed. "And what about you? Ms. 'I'm just here to learn how to be a dumb farm-girl, living a boring and innocent life'," Neil let out a snort.

"What are you really doing here, Rio? Something tells me that it's not because you want to play house out here in the middle of nowhere, contrary to what you may lead everyone to believe."

Rio looked as if she had been slapped in the face. His words left thousands of unseen wounds that only she could acknowledge, wounds that damaged the shield she had worked so hard to establish ever since she escaped. And now, this one man; this one stupid, rude, impolite, handsome man was going to destroy everything she worked so hard to build.

"Animal dealer," she spat with as much venom as she could muster and slammed a hand down on the table. "Brilliant cover if I do say so myself, and that's coming from the queen of disguises. You should feel _honored,_" she drew out the last word with emphasis, enunciating her anger.

"You're guilty of everything that you accuse me of! Look at you, standing there on your high horse, as if you're any different," she suddenly stood up from her seat. A loud grating noise echoed through the small home, complimenting the tension that was nearly tangible. "Everything right down to your fighting stance was the same as mine, the way you fought, tortured, interrogated; it's all exactly as I would have done.

"I knew from the moment you opened your mouth that you were hiding something, your behavior, the manner in which you carried yourself. I've been keeping secrets long enough when to discern the warning signs." Rio slowly began to make her way around the table towards Neil; his once narrowed eyes that slowly began to soften never left her own. "But I never asked you, not once, any kind of question that could lead to your past because I know. I know what it's like."

She was now standing directly in front of him, no more than two feet apart. From this distance, she could make out the sweat that still lined his brow from the struggle earlier, the way the blood on his face began to turn a darker hue, signs of fatigue; exhaustion. She must have looked the same.

"And then, you have the _audacity _to challenge me on my choices? You don't know me, Neil. What I've seen, what I've been through. No. You don't know me at all."

She stood there in front of him, her chest rising and falling with the speed of her heart. Adrenaline that was sustained by her emotions continued to pump through her veins. Her lips were parted just a crack, allowing her to catch her breath that had escaped during her outburst.

Neil continued to stare, she wasn't sure if it was because of his surprise or that he simply had no words to speak. His face had slowly transformed from that of anger to his typical mask of impassiveness.

No more than a few seconds had past but it was enough for Rio to calm her mind. She closed her eyes for a brief moment and then opened them with an expression that was just as indifferent as Neil's.

"You owe me the truth to at least one question." She waited for an objection but he continued to stand with his lips pressed in a tight line.

"Who taught you to fight like that?"

Another moment, minute, seconds passed until Neil finally turned away from her. It surprised her, to finally see him move something other than his eyelids. She thought for certain he had become a permanent statue.

He slowly walked over to the window by his front door, watching the clouds break way to reveal the navy blue sky lined with specks of white underneath. He folded his arms across his chest and never turned around, even when he spoke, "Did you ever stop to think that this world doesn't revolve around you, Rio?"

He did it again. He said something that could be used as an insult, spoken through a raised tone of voice. Something that wouldn't have meant much if put into that context, it would have just been another insult added to the collection. But he said it so calmly, so matter of fact, that it caused a pit to form in her stomach and a lump in her throat. It hurt.

Neil turned around from the window, his eyes were no longer cold and narrowed but they were sullen and grieved. "I don't owe you anything." He took a step closer.

"You come to this unknown village in Dunhill's good graces; a prodigy. A girl that can revitalize the land, to establish what had been lost. It _is _written in your family's history, after all. So of course you would find yourself here. But just as you said: I can see through you, Rio. I knew that you weren't what everyone had built you up to be." Another step.

"You are broken. Tormented. You are afraid of your own thoughts. You don't want to close your eyes at night for the fear of memories that you try to push aside with feeble attempts of becoming a small-town country girl during the day. But you're not her, just as I will never be an animal dealer." Another.

"Running makes you a coward. You try to suppress it, but you can't. You can't hide from who you are. You say you don't, but you crave pity. You feel as if you deserve it considering everything that you've been through. Pity is what makes you weak and until you realize this then you will _never _be strong."

The slap echoed throughout the small room, leaving an undisturbed silence in its wake. Neil lifted a hand to touch the red mark that had begun to appear on his cheek. He didn't seem to be surprised.

Rio glared with unshed tears swimming in her blue eyes, threatening to spill over at the blink of an eye. She spoke through her clenched jaw, "How _dare _you."

His hand fell from his face and he continued to stare at her, "You feel that? That's called acknowledgement. You know I speak the truth and it hurts so you react with anger. I've been there more times than I can count, I understand it better than anyone. Better than you. You hate me because I'm the embodiment of that small voice in the back of your head, your consciousness, that knows I'm right."

A tear slipped down her face and she reacted with a punch, aiming for Neil's jaw. He caught it before it could land on her intended target, much like how she witnessed in the fight earlier. Except this time he didn't narrow his eyes on her with the intent to kill, they held disappointment; determination. "Shut up! You don't know me!"

"I know you because I know myself, Rio. Stop running, stop being a coward. You think you're so tough? Then face it!"

Another punch, another block. She just wanted to hurt him; she _needed _to. Just like how he hurt her.

"You're _weak! _You know that? Just a dumb little girl trying to fit in a place where she doesn't belong."

She shoved him against his chest with as much force as she could muster, he stumbled back a step before he grabbed onto her arms.

"Come on, do it. _Hit me."_

She tried to bring up her leg to knee him in the stomach but it was as if he could predict her moves before she executed them and twisted her to the side before she could lift her foot. Rio let out a gasp as Neil pinned her against the wall, restricting her movements. She thrashed and struggled but her head felt light and she couldn't seem to keep her balance.

"You know why you couldn't hit me? Because you're hiding behind all those disguises, those thoughts that aren't real, if you would just _wake up_ then you would be able to see what's in front of you."

She couldn't take it anymore, with a wail she broke down. Her defenses crumbled and unforgiving tears streamed down her checks. She collapsed into Neil's arms and together they slumped to the floor, his strong arms holding her all the while.

Another gasp, another onslaught of tears. She couldn't hold it together anymore. Everything was crumbling down around her. Neil had achieved what Broderick, Allen, even herself, could not. He forced her to see the demons that she tried again and again to hide from, the shadows that climbed from the unexplored corners of her mind. He was right: she was broken.

Neil didn't stroke her hair like Allen would or whisper reassurances into her ear like Broderick, he just held her. It was then that she realized, that was all she needed. She could do the rest.

The first rays of light streaked across the window pane, illuminating the room in a soft pink glow. It was morning.

The last memory that she had of that night was the smell of Neil; an earthy smell with a tinge of leather. It was comforting.

And then darkness consumed her vision.

* * *

It was the dull throb in her calf muscle that woke her up the next day, not the birds outside the window or the beautiful rays of sunlight streaming across her face. She rolled to her side, shoving her face into the pillow beneath her cheek. Taking a deep breath, she opened her eyes with a start. This wasn't her bed. This wasn't her house.

Rio quickly shot up into a sitting position and immediately wished that she hadn't. The blood surged to her head and she was left feeling weightless. It was probably a good thing she was sitting down.

A quick once over told her that she was in Neil's bed, his black sheets were wrapped around her body in such a way that it took her several minutes to untangle herself. She must of thrashed around quite a lot in her sleep.

After finally calming down and taking a deep breath she took enough time to realize that Neil wasn't anywhere to be seen. Actually, neither were any of his belongings. The entire house had been cleaned out except for the furniture. All knick-knacks, personal objects, clothes, were gone.

With a start, Rio swung her legs over the bed and noticed the white bandages that covered her calf.

_Neil took care of my injury..._

She began to frantically look around, he couldn't be gone. He probably just had moved some stuff to the shed or put things away in storage. She told herself that he was just outside running his animal stall like normal.

Like normal.

Rio check the bathroom, the closet, even under the bed. She glanced out the window only to see a very empty plaza.

Every trace of Neil had completely vanished.

After making the bed and tucking in the corners as neatly as possible she quietly made her way out of the house, careful not to draw unwanted attention and headed back to her farm. She wanted to cry, but she wouldn't let herself. What was wrong with her? She had barely known the guy and she was upset that there was a very real possibility that he was gone? If anything, she despised him.

No.

She couldn't make herself believe that.

Rio had told him just the night before that he owed her but in reality she was the one who owed him. He saved her, in more ways than one. She wanted to thank him. And to...to what?

Why couldn't she get his face out of her head? And why did it make her so sad?

When she opened her front door she almost half expected Neil to be sitting there on a chair, waiting for her. It was her last feeble hope. Maybe that was why she couldn't help the sinking feeling that plummeted through her stomach when she saw the white note laying on the table.

Scrawled in hurried letters she read Neil's final words:

_Don't try to find me. I need to do this alone._

A faint breeze played with her hair through her open window, it smelled of rain.


End file.
